The Unknown Reason
by Just-Sky
Summary: Rewrite "A New Life, The Second Choice" tapi dengan Slash theme. Au, Time travel. Setelah perang kedua dunia sihir berakhir, Draco kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya. Suatu saat ia diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu. Namun Apa yang akan Draco lakukan? Apakah Draco akan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk? Lalu apa alasannya yang sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: Au, Time Travel, OOC, Slash, Character Death, Dark Theme, Typo.

Rating: M

* * *

AN: Hi, Kali ini Sky datang lagi. Seri ini adalah rewrite dari fic yang pernah aku publish dengan judul "A New Life, The Second Choice" tapi dengan slash dan dark theme. Semoga kalian suka.

* * *

**THE UNKNOWN REASON**

**By  
**

**Sky**

* * *

"Draconis Julian Black Malfoy!" teriak Daphne Greengars saat gadis itu berada di ruang rekreasi milik ketua murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Gadis itu mengebrak ruang belajar milik Draco dan masuk ke dalamnya, ia mendatangi sahabatnya itu dengan wajah penuh emosi di sana.

"Hmmm…." Hanya itu reaksi dari pemilik nama lengkap yang disebutkan oleh Daphne tadi. Draco Malfoy hanya memberikan jawaban singkat tanpa melihat teman akrabnya itu, ia menghiraukan Daphne seolah-olah gadis itu tidak ada di dekatnya.

Daphne yang merasa dihiraukan melemparkan tatapan pedas ke arah Draco. Ketua murid laki-laki itu terus menulis entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya di atas sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam, mungkin sebuah jurnal namun Daphne tidak peduli pada hal itu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah perhatian Draco penuh pada dirinya. Gadis berambut pirang keemasan tersebut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kedua mata emerald tajamnya terus memperhatikan sosok sahabat baiknya tersebut dengan penuh kritikan. Satu hal yang orang ketahui dari seorang Daphne Amanda Greengrass adalah ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang menghiraukannya, dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Jangan menjawab 'hmmm' saja kepadaku!" teriak Daphne sekali lagi. "Apa kau kehabisan pembendaharaan kalimat sehingga hanya itu kalimat sopan yang kau berikan kepada seorang Lady huh! Tidak heran kalau hampir semua orang tidak berani mendekat padamu!"

"Hmmm…" Respon sama yang diterima oleh Daphne, membuat gadis itu sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Rasanya Daphne ingin melepaskan rambutnya karena frustasi. Sahabatnya itu memang orang yang sulit, bahkan sebelum semuanya terjadi Draco memang telah terkenal kalau ia sangat sulit untuk dipuaskan atau sulit untuk ditarik perhatiannya.

Semenjak perang kedua dunia sihir berakhir lima bulan yang lalu, Draco menjadi sangat pendiam dan menutup dirinya, lebih dari biasanya. Ia tidak membiarkan seorangpun untuk dekat dengan dirinya, bahkan untuk kedua sahabat yang terus menemani dirinya semenjak mereka kecil. Keadaan ini sangat mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya yang lain termasuk beberapa professor yang ada di Hogwarts. Mereka semua tahu dalam peperangan itu Draco kehilangan banyak orang yang sangat berarti baginya, Orang tua, teman, dan juga seorang kekasih. Daphne yang menjadi teman akrabnya selain Blaise merasa sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Draco, kalau ada yang patut untuk dipersalahkan maka ia akan menyalahkan Voldemort dan Dumbledore. Semua orang tahu apa yang dialami oleh Draco ini bukanlah semata-mata karena kehilangan orang tua saja, ia sangat menderita karena ia kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang mengajarinya cinta kasih serta apa itu rasanya memiliki orang yang sangat disayangi. Dan karena inilah Draco yang dulunya sempat terbuka kini kembali seperti asalnya, dingin dan terlalu pendiam serta tidak peduli pada apapun. Daphne merasa khawatir akan hal itu.

Anak terpilih atau yang dulu pernah mengalahkan Voldemort saat berusia satu tahun, Harry Potter adalah penyebab mengapa Draco menjadi seperti ini. Anak itu tewas karena terkena kutukan kematian saat melawan Voldemort sebelum penyihir gelap itu tewas ditangan Draco. Karena hal itulah maka Draco mendapat julukan menjadi seorang pahlawan di samping Harry dan mendapat penghargaan _Order of The Merlin_ kelas pertama, namun pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan semua itu karena cintanya telah hilang. Draco tidak bangga dengan penghargaan yang mereka berikan padanya, ia juga tidak bangga meskipun ia telah membunuh Voldemort, bagaimana mungkin ia bangga dan senang bila semua itu membutuhkan pengorbanan Harry? Draco benci akan julukan itu dan menyalahkan semuanya pada Arthur Weasley (yang telah menjadi menteri sihir) yang memberikan julukan itu dengan rasa bangga kepada pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy itu. Julukan apapun tidak berarti apapun baginya karena julukan atau kekuatan yang dimilikinya sama sekali tidak bisa membawa Harry untuk kembali hidup. Dan Draco menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian Harry, bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya. Kalau saja Draco lebih cepat menggunakan mantra pelindung pada Harry, pasti Harry tidak akan tewas dalam peperangan itu.

Semuanya tidak menyangka kalau pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy sangat kuat, melebihi Voldemort atau Dumbledore. Para penyihir lainnya tidak pernah memikirkan itu, mereka selalu menganggap kalau Draco adalah orang dingin yang sombong tapi lemah, dan bagaimana seorang Harry Potter bisa jatuh cinta pada Draco adalah sebuah misteri yang besar. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika kenyataan mengatakan hal yang lain, mereka baru mencicipi kekuatan itu saat perang berlangsung, kelihatannya Draco memang sangat pintar untuk menyembunyikan semua itu dan sampai saat ini siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya masih menjadi misteri bagi penyihir-penyihir yang lain. Sekuat apapun Draco, ia masih mempunyai kelemahan yang menandakan kalau ia tidaklah sesempurna yang orang pikir. Semenjak kematian Harry, Draco takut untuk dekat dengan orang lain, semua orang yang dekat dengannya pasti akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau merasakan rasa pedih untuk kedua kalinya, ia ingin tidak merasakan apa-apa yang menyakitkan, oleh karena itulah setelah perang berakhir Draco lebih memilih untuk menutup dirinya dan menghindari apapun yang membuatnya dekat dengan orang lain.

Draco sangat kesepian, tidak depresi seperti yang Blaise bilang. Dia tahu kalau dia harus meneruskan hidup tanpa penyesalan, namun kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Draco mempunyai perasaan kalau suatu saat sesuatu yang sangat besar akan terjadi, tetapi ia tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, oleh karena itu ke mana-mana ia selalu membawa barang-barangnya yang ia masukkan ke dalam koper dan ia kecilkan sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia melakukan itu bukan karena ia adalah orang yang paranoid namun Draco adalah tipe orang yang selalu menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum hal yang besar itu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Hidup tanpa ada Voldemort yang mengancam atau Dumbledore yang selalu mencampuri urusannya itu sangat damai, bisa dibilang sangat menyegarkan setelah sekian lama tertekan oleh mereka berdua, namun pasa satu sisi semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Pemuda itu merasa sangat terganggu akan sesuatu semenjak ia memulai tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Dumbledore membuatnya menjadi ketua murid laki-laki, ketua Quidditch Slytherin (yang tentu saja ia tolak, melihat Draco tidak lagi memainkan permainan itu sejak tahun kelimanya) dan dari masyarakat pada umumnya ia mempunyai julukan sebagai pangeran es, pemuda single paling tampan dan terkaya di dunia sihir. Julukan yang terakhir itu membuatnya banyak digandrungi oleh penyihir-penyihir wanita maupun laki-laki lainnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik karena ia masih belum bisa melupakan Harry. Dia takut bila ia mengijinkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya ia akan merasakan sakit lagi. Dan baginya itu sudah cukup ia rasakan, Draco hanya memberikan hatinya kepada seorang saja.

"Draco.." panggil Daphne.

"Hmmm…" lagi-lagi hanya itu jawaban dari Draco, ia sedang menulis sesuatu ke dalam jurnalnya tanpa sepengetahuan Daphne.

Draco sering menulis sesuatu ke dalam jurnalnya semenjak ia masih kecil, ia mengutarakan sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupnya seperti perasaannya, temannya, atau beberapa rahasia yang ia ketahui mengenai dunia sihir atau sihir itu sendiri. Sejak kecil Draco selalu menyimpan jurnal yang sama yang telah ia beri kunci segel sihir sehingga hanya ia saja yang bisa membukanya, alasan anak muda itu menyimpannya adalah dia tidak ingin melupakan apapun dan sebuah alasan utama yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri. Draco adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, namun ia tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada siapapun, kecuali kepada Harry sehingga ia selalu menyimpan jurnal tersebut. Ia menggunakan jurnal itu untuk mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia masih seorang manusia, bukan monster dan pembunuh yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya.

"Draco, apa kau bisa mengutarakan kalimat yang lain kecuali itu? Sudah cukup kau seperti ini, Dray…. Sudah lima bulan lamanya!" kata Daphne dengan tegas kepada teman baiknya, Draco terlalu pendiam untuk seleranya.

"Hmmm…" Jawab Draco, ia mulai menulis tentang apa yang telah terjadi tidak lama ini. Semenjak para Goblin bergabung dengan Voldemort, keuangan di dunia sihir mengalami krisis. Oleh karena itu Draco mengambil semua uang dan barangnya dari brankas-brankas keluarganya yang ada di Gringrotts dan ia tempatkan ke dalam tas serba gunanya yang selalu ia bawa.

Draco adalah seorang seer, ia melihat kalau ia akan memerlukan uang itu nantinya entah kapan itu terjadi. Ia tidak tahu pasti, sama seperti saat ia memprediksikan kalau ia akan menghilang dari dunia ini maka tidak akan kekurangan apapun. Oleh karena itu Draco selalu membawa koper dan uangnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Draconis Julian Black Malfoy!" teriak Daphne lagi, ia merasa kesal karena Draco masih sama yaitu menghiraukan dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, selama itu hanya suara dari gesekan pena bulu milik Draco saja yang terdengar. Kesabaran Daphne mulai habis, ia akan berteriak lagi namun tidak jadi karena Draco tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Jangan buang nafasmu sia-sia, Daph. Aku hanya tidak ingin bicara saja saat ini." Kata Draco dengan tenang, tanpa menatap ke arah Daphne.

"Draco! Gosh! Kau bicara. Merlin, ini pertama kalinya kau bicara selain mengucapkan mantra atau saat menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua murid laki-laki!" Goda Daphne, berharap Draco akan mengatakan kalimat untuk membalasnya.

Hanya saja orang yang dimaksud terlalu dingin atau bernar-benar tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk berbicara sehingga perangkap yang dipasang Daphne percuma.

Keadaan hening sebentar sebelum Daphne berteriak karena kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Draco untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya melihat hal itu, ia hanya meneruskan tulisannya di dalam jurnal pribadinya. Daphne adalah Drama Queen dan semua tahu akan hal itu. Setelah selesai, Draco melambaikan tangannya dan jurnal tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Daphne, mungkin ia akan mengadukan hal ini pada Blaise. Blaise Zabini adalah teman akrab dari Draco selain Daphne, Daphne dan Blaise menjalin hubungan asmara, membuat Draco senang karena akhirnya mereka berdua bersama juga. Pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy itu berdiri dan mendorong kursi belajarnya ke tempat semula. Dia keluar dari tempat rekreasi kedua ketua murid untuk meneruskan patrolinya sebagai ketua murid laki-laki.

Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu menangkap beberapa orang murid yang ketahuan berjalan-jalan di malam hari atau berciuman dengan pasangan mereka di koridor. Berbeda dengan para prefect atau ketua murid sebelumnya, Draco tidak memberikan hukuman kepada mereka dan hanya memberitahukan kepada mereka untuk segera kembali ke ruang asrama mereka sebelum tertangkap oleh Filch. Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka, dan apabila tertangkap untuk kedua kalinya maka Draco tidak akan segan untuk memberikan hukuman yang berat. Draco tahu kalau ia adalah orang yang keras, hukuman yang ia berikan kepada murid yang melanggar peraturan selalu berat sehingga para murid lainnya merasa sangat bersyukur bila Draco hanya memberi peringatan kepada mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan patrolinya, Draco berhenti di halaman kastil dan duduk di atas tangga yang dingin, menatap bulan purnama yang ada di atas langit. Begitu bundar dan bercahaya, sangat menarik seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry. Memikirkan bulan dan bintang yang ada di langit seperti ia memikirkan Harry, Draco menghela nafas panjang karena ia sadar Harry telah pergi dari dunia ini meninggalkannya sendirian untuk selama-lamanya. Meskipun ia seorang Necromancer, Draco masih memiliki kode etik dan tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati sesuka hatinya sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil jiwa Harry kembali, ia hanya berharap kekasihnya itu berada di tempat yang indah dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa memaafkan Ron Weasley, karena si rambut merah itu Harry harus tewas di medan perang. Kalau saja ia bisa membunuh Ron lebih cepat, maka Draco yakin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi hal itu tidak perlu untuk disesalkan lagi walau dia masih merasa bersalah, Draco telah membunuh Ron dengan tangannya sendiri. Si pengkhianat itu pantas untuk menerima ganjarannya.

Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya di tangga Hogwarts, mungkin mengunjungi pusara Harry akan memberinya ketenangan seperti terakhir ia ke sana dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya di bawah tangga, ia berjalan beebrapa meter dari Hogwarts untuk melewati selubung anti-apparate-nya. Dengan sekelebat bayangan Draco berdissaparate dari Hogwarts untuk menuju pemakaman di Godric Hollow. Tempat itu masih sama seperti dulu, banyak penyihir dari keluarga penyihir kuno yang dikubur di sana. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan sebuah kuburan indah yang nisannya terbuat dari batu pualam Kristal. Di batu nisan itu tertulis :

HADRIAN JAMES MALFOY nee POTTER

31 JULI 1980-14 FEBRUARI 1997

Di bawah nama Harry terdapat lambang keluarga Potter dan keluarga Malfoy, Harry adalah tunangan dari Draco sehingga pemuda itu memasukkan namanya ke dalam keluarga Malfoy. Di samping kuburan Harry terdapat kuburan kedua orangtua Harry, James dan Lily Potter. Dengan belaian tangan kanannya, ketiga kuburan itu bersih dari debu dan seperti baru lagi. Serta tiga buah bunga mawar yang terbuat dari Kristal berwarna putih muncul di atas pusara mereka.

"Hallo, Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku tahu kalau kau masih hidup sekarang kau pasti akan berteriak padaku dengan nada yang nyaring seperti biasanya karena aku yakin kau menganggapku sangat naïf seperti biasanya, semuanya tidak sama lagi semenjak kau tidak ada di sini. Aku seperti orang bodoh karena meratapi semua ini terlalu mendalam." Ujar Draco pelan. "Aku hanya ingin satu kesempatan saja diberikan padaku, aku ingin mengulang waktu dan mengubah segalanya agar bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Terutama menyelamatkan dirimu dari takdir ini, _love._"

Draco berdiri, tinggi tubuhnya yang sekitar 6'4 kaki itu kelihatan sangat luar biasa untuk remaja seukurannya, namun ia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal itu, ia memiliki banyak masalah untuk ukuran manusia seperti dirinya. Banyak kenangan masa lalu yang berputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam pikiran Draco, ia tersenyum sedikit ketika mengenang masa lalunya bersama Harry saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Mungkin mereka tidak sempurna dalam semua hal, bahkan sebelum menjalin hubungan saja keduanya adalah Rival yang saling menjatuhkan satu sama lainnya, meskipun begitu mereka berdua adalah soulmate yang sejati. Berbeda secara fisik namun melengkapi satu sama lain. Draco merasa rindu ketika mengenang masa itu, ia merasa takdir tengah menemukan kesenangannya karena mempertemukan mereka lalu memisahkan mereka namun ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa untuk mengubah semua itu untuk menjadi hal yang berbeda.

Langit malam begitu temaram dengan hiasan bintang-bintang di langit saat itu, membuat suasana hati Draco yang gemuruh merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya pemandangan alami di dunia sihir ini masih berpihak kepadanya walaupun takdir membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Draco. Draco menatap nisan cantik milik Harry dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya.

"Apakah ini karma yang harus kubayar dari kesalahan masa lalu?" Tanya Draco pada diri sendiri, pandangannya benar-benar terlihat sangat sayu. Begitu melankolis dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan bagi seorang pemuda yang hampir tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya di hadapan orang lain. Ada suatu saatnya Draco Malfoy menampilkan emosinya dan berhenti menjadi patung es untuk sementara. Hatinya yang beku memang sudah mencair sejak Harry menari bebas ke dalam hatinya.

Tangan kanannya membentuk kepalan dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah nisan milik Harry untuk sekali lagi sebelum beralih pada langit hitam yang berkelap-kelip karena bintang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini Draco merasakan air matanya mulai menetes dari sudut mata indahnya, ia tidak pernah menangis karena ia memastikan emosinya selalu dalam kendali, bahkan saat ia memeluk Harry yang bersimbah darah dekat dengan tubuhnya untuk terakhir kalinya pun ia sama sekali tidak menitikkan air matanya apalagi menangis. Butiran-butiran air mata bening itu terus mengalir dari mata Draco, mungkin ia adalah penyihir yang hebat dan kuat tetapi ia masih seorang manusia biasa yang mempunyai emosi.

Draco mengusap air matanya, merasa sedikit bodoh karena menangis di hadapan nisan Harry. Hal itu sudah terlambat untuk disesali sekarang ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa ia lakukan bila ia terus seperti ini.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. Tangan kanannya dengan segera mengambil tongkat sihir yang ada di dalam jubah sekolah yang ia kenakan, ekspresinya kembali dingin dan tanpa emosi di wajah tampannya. Ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dan orang itu sedikit aneh karena ia merasa itu bukan manusia biasa, Draco tidak tahu apa itu namun ia akan tahu siapa orang itu sekarang.

Dengan cepat Draco berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada orang atau makhluk sihir yang menyelinap di belakangnya, betapa terkejutnya Draco ketika orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu adalah seseorang yang ia tahu namun sama sekali tidak ia kenal dan sangat mustahil untuk dikenal sekalipun. Seorang wanita, dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Draco menatap balik padanya, sangat kosong. Wanita itu sering sekali ia lihat dalam lukisan tua yang ada di Malfoy manor, namun itu mustahil karena wanita itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Morgana Le Fay sendiri. Draco tahu nama wanita itu karena hampir setiap hari anak muda tersebut selalu berbicara pada lukisan Le Fay sejak perang kedua berakhir. Tidak hanya itu, Morgana sendiri adalah nenek buyut dari keluarga Malfoy sehingga siapa wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya saat itu tidak asing lagi bagi Draco.

"Turunkan tongkatmu, anak muda. Itu sama sekali tidak sopan untuk menyambut seorang Lady." Ujar Morgana untuk yang pertama kali.

Draco menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, tetapi bukan berarti ia menurunkan penjagaannya. Mata silver-kebiruan Draco bertemu dengan warna mata yang identik dengan milik nenek buyutnya, mereka saling bertatapan untuk sementara waktu sebelum Morgana membuka mulutnya lagi, sedikit heran mengapa cucunya itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sesuatu saat ini juga,

"Apa kau tidak mau berkomentar? Di sini, aku sebagai nenek buyutmu yang telah meninggal sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu berdiri tepat di hadapanmu, apa kau sama sekali tidak mau mengucapkan salam atau apa?!" Tanya Morgana lagi, nampaknya ia sedikit frustasi dengan Draco yang hanya menatapnya dengan kalem itu. Seperti membeku karena waktu berhenti. "Baiklah, aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali bukan tipe yang kuharapkan untuk seorang pria, tapi tidakkah sebaiknya kau bertanya untuk apa aku berada di sini dan menemuimu?"

Alis kiri Draco berkedut, ia merasa sedikit lucu karena di sinilah dia dengan Morgana di hadapannya yang kelihatan frustasi dengan sikapnya yang bungkam itu. Draco tidak pernah tahu kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka membuka mulutnya kalau tidak ada hal yang penting, oleh karena itu dia sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut melakukan hal itu meskipun ia melihat Morgana ada di sini tepat di hadapannya. Jujur, Draco sangat terkejut, tapi bukan berarti ia akan bersikap bodoh seperti gugup atau semacamnya, ia malah mengedarkan pandangannnya untuk mengamati sosok nenek buyutnya tersebut.

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah seorang manusia, Draco yakin karena itu karena ia tidak menemukan seseuatu yang manusiawi pada diri Morgana, mungkin sebuah arwah yang memiliki sihir bila melihat Morgana telah tewas ribuan tahun yang lalu dalam tidur abadinya. Morgana merupakan wanita yang sangat cantik, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, sangat khas dengan sosok seorang Lady terhormat dari keluarga _pureblood. _Ia memiliki rambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam, begitu hitam sampai mengalahkan hitamnya langit malam, kulit alabaster, tulang pipi tinggi khas seorang bangsawan, wajah yang sangat cantik, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah sepasang mata silver-kebiruan yang mirip dengan Draco. Bahkan sorot mata keduanya itu sama, mungkin matanya inilah yang Draco warisi dari keluarga terkutuk itu. Gaun panjang berwarna putih dan biru yang Morgana kenakan terlihat tidak pas pada zaman ini, namun pada saat yang sama sangat elegan, Draco mengansumsikan gaunnya berasal dari zaman Morgana masih hidup. Jadi itu artinya…..

"Apa yang kau inginkan sehingga kau susah payah untuk menemuiku?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi, ia paling tidak suka dengan lelucon kering Morgana itu. semua orang tahu kalau Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang serius dan langsung tepat sasaran.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, rasa tegang yang berada di sekitar mereka semakin memuncak karena keduanya sama sekali tidak menurunkan penjagaannya. Kedua penyihir hebat yang juga seorang Necromancer dalam satu garis keturunan itu mengenakan ekspresi yang sama, serius dan dingin, semua emosi yang tadinya terlihat jelas di wajah Morgana kini hilang tertutupi oleh sebuah topeng ekspresi yang dicerminkan sama oleh Draco.

Morgana menatap cucu buyutnya itu dengan suatu perasaan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kebanggaan, cucunya adalah seorang Malfoy dan juga seorang Black, yang sama-sama berasal dari garis keturunan Le Fay. Anak muda itu bisa dikatakan sebagai penyihir yang sangat kuat, mampu mengalahkan Voldemort dengan sekali tebas menggunakan pedangnya, Draco juga orang yang dingin dan sulit untuk mengekspresikan emosinya sehingga orang lain tidak bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka. Selain itu dia juga tampan, nilai tambah bagi rasa kebanggaan Morgana pada Draco Malfoy karena cucunya itu benar-benar seorang Le Fay yang sejati. Mata Morgana yang identik dengan Draco itu mencoba mencari emosi yang ada di matanya, sedikit sulit bila dikatakan namun tidak mustahil untuk ditemukan. Morgana berhasil menemukan satu emosi yang ada di mata Draco, ketenangan adalah yang tertunjuk jelas di sana. Draco memang seorang Malfoy sejati, sangat jenius untuk menyembunyikan emosi dan perasaanya, sangat licik untuk menjadi seorang manusia, tidak heran bila topi penyeleksi menaruh Draco di asrama Slytherin dalam sekali sentuh.

"Aku melihat semuanya." Kata Morgana singkat. "Drama hidupmu sangat menarik."

Draco mengangkat alisnya dengan elegan, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya yang sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud nenek buyutnya.

Wanita itu beralih menatap bulan purnama yang besar di langit, sinarnya berwarna kemerah-merahan. Bulan merah yang menandakan pertumpah darahan di dunia sihir, emosi sayu berlalu dalam ingatannya namun dengan segera ia mengontrol emosinya.

"Kesedihan, penyesalan, dan pengkhianatan. Aku melihat semua dari apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu, kau berada di sini di hadapan nisan Harry Potter karena kau menginginkan ucapan maaf padanya, bukan?"

Draco tidak menjawabnya, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa menjawabnya karena Draco tahu kalau semua itu memang benar, hanya saja ia masih berada di dalam penyangkalan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah menyebabkan orang yang sangat dicintainya tewas tepat di hadapannya, Draco tidak bisa mencegah kematian Harry karena ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Mungkin kalau Draco diberi kesempatan kedua, ia akan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Morgana dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari tadi, Draco menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dalam penyesalan sama yang pernah terjadi padaku ribuan tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin kau hancur perlahan-lahan sampai akhir sisa hidupmu sepertiku, Draco."

Anak muda itu menatap bulan merah yang sama dengan yang ditatap oleh Morgana. Bulan itu begitu besar dan cemerlang, warna putih yang biasanya menghiasi bulan purnama berganti menjadi merah. Seperti darah yang pernah kukorbankan, pikir Draco dengan sayu. Draco mengedipkan kedua matanya, bukankah bulan yang ia lihat tadi berwarna putih? Sejak kapan bulan itu berwarna merah?

"Kita sama?" tanya Draco tanpa melihat Morgana, tetapi ia bisa merasakan anggukan kepala nenek buyutnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, Draco pernah membaca ini dalam sebuah buku tua di perpustakaan keluarga Noir. Bulan purnama tepat pada minggu kedua akan berubah warna menjadi merah saat ia merasakan datangnya penyihir gelap yang sangat ditakuti sepanjang masa, berarti alasan mengapa Morgana di sini sangat jelas, ada sesuatu yang wanita itu inginkan hingga ia repot-repot muncul di hadapan Draco.

"Kita sama, bahkan kalau boleh kubilang kita sangat mirip. Kita kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi dan menyesali hal yang sama, aku meninggal dalam penyesalan dan aku tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi padamu juga, Draco." Ujar Morgana. "Kau masih muda dan memiliki masa depan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengubah nasibku agar tidak sama denganmu?" tanya Draco datar.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata silver-kebiruannya menatap sosok Draco yang sempurna itu. Draco mirip dengan seorang malaikat yang jatuh, _The Fallen Angel_ bila Morgana boleh menyebutnya, postur tubuh dan wajahnya mengingatkan Morgana pada sosok suaminya yang telah meninggal lebih dulu dari dirinya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, keduanya tenggelam para rasa nyaman yang begitu sempurna itu tanpa ingin memprotes kekejaman takdir yang membuat keduanya seperti ini. Morgana menghela nafas, kutukan dari Merlin memang mengalir deras dalam darahnya, bahkan sampai ia meninggal kutukan itu akan selalu jatuh pada garis keturunannya.

"Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan kedua untuk merubah semuanya." Jawab Morgana perlahan, membuat perhatian Draco tertuju padanya secara perlahan. "Mengirimmu ke masa lalu dalam dimensi lain akan mengubah semuanya, Draco. Aku ingin kau membuktikan padaku kalau kau adalah Le Fay yang sejati, _The Destiny Child_ yang disebut-sebut oleh Seer tertinggi ribuan tahun yang lalu."

Morgana memegang liontin kalungnya dan mengikatkannya pada leher Draco. Anak muda itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, ia masih terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Morgana barusan tadi. Liontin dengan emblem keluarga Le Fay, berupa salib yang dililit ular dan huruf petir. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan kanannya, sebuah lambang keluarga muncul di bawah pijakan kaki Draco dan bersinar. Membuat Draco tertelan cahaya yang begitu terang dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum pingsan adalah bayangan Morgana yang memberinya selamat jalan.

Wanita itu menatap sosok cucu buyutnya yang semakin menghilang dari hadapannya dengan tatapan sedih, "Aku harap apa yang kulakukan adalah benar. Selamat jalan, Draconis."

Meski setelah ribuan tahun ia hidup dalam penyesalan karena apa yang telah ia lakukan, Morgana tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada satu-satunya penerus keluarganya yang masih tersisa. Morgana memang telah lepas dari kutukan Merlin, tapi Draco yang merupakan Le Fay terakhir tidaklah lepas, meski begitu bukan berarti Morgana akan diam begitu saja melihat kutukan Merlin memakan habis tubuh cucunya.

"Kau tahu, Merlin. Di sini bukan hanya dirimu saja yang mampu melawan takdir, aku pun juga bisa melakukan itu." Gumam wanita itu sebelum sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya, "Kalau kau masih hidup, _Love, _apa yang akan kau katakan pada semua ini?

Untuk sementara waktu Morgana terdiam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum secara perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menjadi transparan dan akhirnya menghilang dari tempat itu, menyisakan kekosongan di makam Godric Hollow. Pada saat yang sama, bulan besar yang tadinya berwarna merah pun akhirnya kembali menjadi putih.

* * *

AN: Hi, teman-teman. Terima kasih telah membaca seri ini. Sebelumnya Sky mau minta maaf pada teman-teman yang telah menunggu-nunggu seri "Chasing Liberty", mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa seri itu tidak update setelah sekian lama dan apakah Sky sudah melupakannya. Itu tidak benar, seri itu masih Sky kerjakan dan masih menjadi proyek utama di sela-sela kesibukan Sky, tapi kalian harus memakluminya kalau Sky tidak bisa update sesering mungkin soalnya Sky lagi ditelan kesibukan kuliah dan tugas praktikum yang memakan waktu tiga bulan lebih. Padahal Sky ingin sekali melanjutkan seri itu, beberapa fic yang Sky update sebelumnya adalah fic lama yang telah Sky tulis satu tahun lalu, jadinya beberapa seri itu masih bisa update. Mohon maaf ya, teman-teman, tapi Sky janji akan segera mengupdate Chasing Liberty sesegera mungkin. Maaf kalau AN kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Au, Slash, OOC, Time Travel, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Romance

* * *

**THE UNKNOWN REASON**

**By  
**

**Sky  
**

* * *

****Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, berdenyut keras, bahkan saat ia menggerakkannya sedikit saja langsung membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan. Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh Bludger saat pertandingan Quidditch dan ditambah oleh sekerumpulan Hippogriff yang marah padanya, Draco ingin rasa sakit itu berhenti saat ini juga, apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah rasa sakit itu muncul, bahkan saat sakit kepalanya tiba-tiba berhenti remaja itu tidak sempat untuk mengeluh lagi. Draco merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, bahkan rasa hampa yang selalu ia rasakan setelah perang berlalu pun tiba-tiba ikut menghilang, hanya segelintir perasaan penuh tanya yang tersisa. Draco ingin membuka kedua matanya, tapi seberapa kuatpun ia berusaha tetap saja remaja itu tidak bisa membukanya. Sebuah perasaan panik mulai menjalari tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tentu saja Draco tidak menyukai akan hal itu.

Segelintir gambar seperti kaset rusak yang diputar di hadapannya tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya dan terus bergerak berkali-kali, membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud semua ini, bahkan beberapa ingatan yang Draco yakini tidak pernah ia miliki pun ikut berputar di kepalanya. Draco melihat dirinya berdiri di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan bercak darah di sana, bahkan Draco dapat melihat tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa bergelimpangan di sana. Bayangannya berubah dengan Draco melihat dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang remaja manis berambut hitam pekat dan bermata emerald, remaja yang bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan menatapnya dengan bahagia ketika ia melihat sebuah cincin elegan melingkar di jemarinya. Draco merasakan kehangatan di sana, tapi semuanya berubah lagi dengan sosok dirinya berdiri di hadapan sebuah monster mirip ular, di sana Draco memegang sebuah pedang berwarna silver yang berlumuran darah. Dari bayangan itu tiba-tiba Draco menemukan dirinya terlempar lagi, ia melihat dirinya berlutut di hadapan sebuah batu nisan yang tidak asing, dan kemudian berganti dengan seorang wanita datang menemuinya. Draco ingat saat wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sama, namun Draco tidak begitu jelas menangkap apa maksud dari wanita tersebut. Sekelebat bayangan penuh darah tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan Draco menyentuh lehernya, Draco menemukan sebuah liontin dengan emblem aneh terukir di sana, ia meneliti benda itu perlahan. Ukirannya sangat indah dan terlihat bergitu familier, sepertinya ia pernah melihat benda asing itu sebelumnya, sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan saat yang sama ia mengingat semua apa yang terjadi.

Rasa sakit di kepala dan dadanya bertambah parah, beribu-ribu ingatan masuk ke dalam kepalanya, tidak hanya ingatan akan kehidupan lamanya yang ia pikir hanyalah mimpi belaka namun juga kehidupan barunya yang Morgana katakan sebelum ia terkena cahaya aneh tersebut. Begitu luar biasa sakit kepala yang Draco alami, ia berharap untuk mati saja pada saat ini, rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum tajam yang menghantam kepalanya pada saat yang bersamaan dan tidak terkendali. Sama sekali tidak tertahankan lagi, ia berteriak begitu keras sampai lehernya terasa kering.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang mengoyak otaknya berhenti begitu saja, pada saat yang sama ia merasa membuka kelopak kedua matanya. Matanya berair, sakit kepalanya memang perlahan-lahan sembuh tetapi semuanya meninggalkan pertanyaan besar di dalam dirinya. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan nafasnya terasa sangat berat, seperti ia baru lari marathon mengelilingi London.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika Draco mulai tersadar dari dunia semunya adalah atap putih dan tembok putih, serta ranjang putih tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Tidak salah lagi kalau Draco berada di sayap rumah sakit di Hogwarts, sebuah tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Bahkan Draco sadar kalau waktu masih malam kalau melihat langit malam dari balik jendela yang ada di dekat ranjangnya.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu mengusap peluh yang muncul di keningnya, bahkan Draco mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat piama yang ia kenakan basah. Draco tidak sempat untuk menyadarinya karena dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terengah-engah lagi. Remaja itu memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan sebelum membukanya lagi, setelah melakukan itu ia merasakan topeng ekspresinya mulai muncul di wajahnya. Draco merasa tidak nyaman menemukan dirinya begitu terekspos, hanya Harry yang boleh melihat dirinya seperti ini.

'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' ujar Draco dalam hati kecilnya, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya namun hal yang ia lakukan terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan beratus-ratus atau bahkan beribu-ribu ingatan baru masuk ke dalam kepalanya berasamaan, memaksanya untuk berbaring lagi dan mengerang penuh kesakitan. Sihirnya bereaksi dengan hebat, baik sihir lama dan baru menjadi satu yang membuat tubuhnya luar biasa sakit karena menerima sihir yang kuat tanpa persiapan dan terlalu mendadak. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan semuanya, sepertinya Draco ingin pingsan saja tetapi hati kecilnya terus memaksanya untuk berada di ambang kesadaran. Ia harus tetap terjaga untuk menggenapi ritual perjanjian yang entah apa itu ia tidak tahu.

"Itu sakit sekali." Keluh Draco kecil, sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terasa luar biasa itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang Morgana lakukan padaku?' tanya Draco dalam hati.

Draco masih merasakan berat liontin yang dipasangkan oleh Morgana di lehernya terbelenggu oleh sihir, namun ia tidak tahu apa alasan Morgana memberikan emblem keluarga Le Fay padanya. Draco tidak tahu kalau ia adalah keturunan dari Morgana meskipun ia mempunyai cincin Le Fay di jarinya untuk membuktikannya, dalam pemahamannya itu ayahnya memberikan cincin itu padanya ketika Draco berusia delapan tahun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, ayahnya berpesan pada Draco untuk terus menjaganya sampai kapanpun, dan karena hal itulah sampai sekarang Draco mengenakannya bersama cincin pewaris Malfoy-nya. Tetapi yang sulit ia pahami adalah hubungan apa yang Draco miliki saat ini dengan keluarga tergelap dan terkutuk sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir karena pengkhianatan mereka? Tentunya dia bukan penerus dari keluarga Le Fay, sebab garis keturunan keluarga keluarga utama yang menjadi penerus telah punah semenjak Octavio Le Fay menghilang secara misterius sehingga keluarga tersebut menghilang selama berabad-abad yang lampau. Dan yang paling membuat Draco penasaran mengenai cincin itu adalah bagaimana bisa Draco masih mengenakannya sementara Draco tidak memiliki ingakatan kalau ia (Draco di tempat ini) memiliki benda itu.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya dan satupun dari itu tidak bisa ia jawab, Draco teringat akan perkataan Morgana kalau wanita itu akan mengirimnya ke dunia berbeda dari tempat Draco berasal. Kalau Draco cukup pintar untuk mempercayai apa perkataan wanita itu, maka ia yakin kalau tempat ini bukanlah tempat asalnya.

"Merlin, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Madame Pomfrey yang keluar dari kantornya untuk menghampiri Draco. "Kau membuat kami panik, Mr. Malfoy. Tiba-tiba pingsan di kereta tanpa sebab yang jelas. Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Draco singkat, Draco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sementara sebelum membukanya lagi, remaja itu melihat Madam Pomfrey menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir di sana.

Matrone rumah sakit itu melambaikan tongkat sihirnya di atas tubuh Draco, dengan pandangan puas ketika ujung tongkat sihirnya bersinar putih, Madame Pomfrey kembali menyimpan tongkat sihirnya. Wanita itu beranjak ke sisi Draco dan memberinya segelas air putih. Dengan segera Draco mengambil gelas dari madame Pomfrey dan mengengguk isinya dengan perlahan, untuk sementara Draco merasa kesadarannya secara perlahan-lahan mulai pulih. Meskipun begitu Draco masih bisa merasakan efek aneh dari sihir Morgana pada tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Draco dengan perlahan, suaranya sedikit serak seperti lama tidak ia gunakan.

"Kau menderita demam yang sangat tinggi, Mr. Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau tidak menyadari sebelumnya, Mr. Zabini yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. _Dear_, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau bisa sakit seperti ini? Kurasa kau terlalu kelelahan tapi kau tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Madam Pomfrey, "Cobalah untuk istirahat beberapa menit sebelum kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin."

Draco menggeleng kepalanya pelan, ia tidak tahu apa maksud Madame Pomfrey. Draco mencoba untuk mencari ingatannya yang ada di tempat ini dan menemukannya, yang ia temukan adalah sesaat setelah kembali ke dalam kompartemennya bersama Blaise dan Daphne dari pertemuan Prefect dan kepala murid tiba-tiba ia merasa sihirnya tidak terkendali, suhu tubuhnya naik drastis dan sakit kepala yang tidak tertahankan menyerangnya. Karena tidak kuat dengan itu semua maka Draco pingsan di dalam kompartemen. Bagaimana Draco bisa memiliki ingatan yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya pun ia tidak tahu, Draco memiliki teori kalau saat itu jiwanya yang berasal dari dunia asalnya bergabung dengan jiwanya yang berasal dari dunia ini. Tiba-tiba serasa diguyur oleh air es Draco pun menyadarinya, dirinya tidak berada di dunianya, meski tempat ini mirip dengan tempat asalnya tapi Draco bisa merasakan kalau ada perbedaan yang sangat besar di antara kedua tempat tersebut.

"Kurasa kau terlalu kecapekan, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian untuk sementara. Suhu tubuhmu telah kembali normal dan kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaanmu, kalau kau merasa sudah sangat baikan maka kau dapat kembali ke asrama, Mr. Malfoy." Ujar Madame Pomfrey dengan senyum tipis di wajah tuanya. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku, Mr. Malfoy, aku ada di dalam kantorku."

Tanpa membuka kelopak matanya Draco mengangguk perlahan, Draco mendengar suara pintu kantor Pomfrey tertutup yang menandakan kalau matron rumah sakit tersebut telah meninggalkannya.

Kelopak mata Draco terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata silver-kebiruan yang sangat menakjubkan, membuat cahaya manapun menjadi iri akan warna bola mata Draco yang begitu dingin. Anak muda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Draco menurunkan kakinya ke atas lantai, ia tidak peduli dengan dinginnya lantai dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Perlahan demi perlahan akhirnya Draco dapat menggunakan kakinya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Draco mendapat insting kalau ia ingin mengetahui situasi di mana ia berada saat ini maka ia harus pergi ke aula besar untuk mengemukan dua orang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Beruntung sekali dirinya menguasai sihir-tanpa-tongkat, sehingga dengan lambaian tangannya secara santai Draco dapat mensummon tongkat sihirnya di manapun benda itu berada, tidak lama setelah itu tangan kanan Draco menggenggam sebuah benda yang sangat familier baginya, melengkapi jiwanya yang terasa sangat kosong sebelum ini. Tongkat sihir miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan berukiran huruf petir kuno itu berada di tangannya. Sepertinya Draco tidak kehilangan kemampuan awalnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mematiskan hal itu sebelum mengetesnya terlebih dahulu.

Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan baju rumah sakit yang Draco kenakan berganti dengan seragam sekolah Hogwarts dengan emblem ular perak Slytherin di dada jubah sebelah kiri. Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan, Draco keluar dari sayap rumah sakit menelusuri koridor yang menghubungkan akan ruangan utama yang ada di Hogwarts, yaitu aula besar di mana para professor dan murid-murid dari keempat asrama yang berbeda berkumpul.

Melihat suasana dari balik jendela di sepanjang koridor, Draco dapat menyimpulkan kalau sekarang adalah waktu makan malam setelah acara penyeleksian murid baru berakhir, sangat berbeda dengan waktunya di tempat asalnya. Di hadapan Draco berdiri terdapat sepasang pintu kokoh yang menghubungkan aula besar dengan koridor. Pintu itu terlihat sangat tua namun kokoh pada saat yang sama, melihat emblem Gryffindor yang terukir di sana maka tidak mengherankan kalau Godric Gryffindor yang telah membuatnya, mungkin seorang Gryffindor mempunyai insting sebuah seniman juga. Draco menyentuh lapisan pintu itu dan membuka kedua pintu tingkap tersebut secara perlahan, di baliknya terdapat pemandang keempat meja panjang diisi oleh murid-murid yang asyik makan sambil bercerita ceria dan murid-murid tahun pertama yang kelihatan masih nervous karena berhadapan dengan murid yang lebih senior.

Tapi perlahan sebelum Draco membukanya, pemuda itu memiliki ide lain. Draco yang ada di tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan dirinya, entah bagaimana Draco bisa tahu itu masih menjadi misteri bagi semuanya. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam aula besar, saat ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua, tidak dengan keadaannya seperti ini. Satu hal yang Draco tidak sukai adalah masuk ke dalam situasi tertentu tanpa tahu keadaan sebelumnya.

Draco mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, mungkin saat ini lebih tepat untuk menuju ke asrama dan ia tahu kalau tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak sebelum menghadapi semua ini. Iya, Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama saja.

"Draco Malfoy, orang yang tepat untuk malam ini." sebuah suara lembut muncul dari belakang, membuat Draco sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

Draco berbalik, ia sedikit terkejut karena menenmukan Luna Lovegood berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya. Gadis yang setahun lebih muda dari Draco itu melihat dirinya dengan sepasang mata abu-abu, sorot matanya juga mengisyaratkan kemisterian di sana. Sepertinya Luna di tempat ini dengan Luna di tempat asalnya memang tidak berubah, keduanya sama-sama orang aneh dan penuh akan misteri, dan senyumannya itu mengisyaratkan kalau ia tahu akan sesuatu yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Draco tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa terganggu atau senang mengetahui fakta itu. Meskipun Draco dan Luna cukup dekat di dunia asalnya, Draco tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua di tempat ini.

"Miss Lovegood." Sapa Draco dengan lembut, wajahnya void dari semua emosi.

"Hallo, Draco, kau tidak masuk ke dalam? Malam ini penuh dengan kejutan yang menarik, bukan?" tanya Luna dengan riang seperti Luna di dunianya. Ekspresi gadis itu begitu bahagia.

"Begitulah, Miss Lovegood. Maaf kalau aku menghalangi jalanmu ke aula besar." Di sini Draco menyingkir dari depan pintu besar, "Aku harus kembali ke asrama, selamat malam."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Draco beranjak dari sana, jubah hitamnya melambai di belakangnya saat ia berjalan.

"Mengapa terburu-buru sekali, aku yakin Warksprut tidak mengganggumu malam ini." ujar sebuah suara milik Luna. Gadis itu berjalan menjejeri Draco sebelum keduanya berhenti.

Draco yang tidak mengerti hanya memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya di sana.

"Beberapa makhluk kecil di tempat ini mengatakan kalau aku harus menemanimu malam ini, mungkin mereka memiliki insting kalau seekor Nargles mencoba untuk mengganggumu." Kata Luna lagi, senyumannya penuh dengan misteri. "Kita tidak ingin mereka memakan pikiranmu 'kan, Draco?"

Luna Lovegood memang orang yang aneh, tapi Draco tidak berani mengatakan hal itu langsung di depan wajahnya. Sebab seeksentrik Luna, Draco kerap menemukan kedamaian dan nasehat ketika berbicara dengannya, meskipun petunjuk itu tidak langsung terucap. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, rencana Draco yang sebenarnya ingin menuju asrama Slytherin dan tidur berubah menjadi menemani Luna. Mereka berdua berjalan entah ke mana, tapi Draco mempunyai ide kalau Luna membawanya keluar dari kastil Hogwarts. Di sepanjang perjalanan itu Luna menceritakan petualangannya bersama ayahnya memburu Nargles dan makhluk-makhluk gaib lainnya yang Draco ketahui belum tentu nyatanya di India dan asia Tenggara selama liburan musim panas.

"Hmmm… malam ini sangat indah, dengan langit yang sangat cerah dan bulan purnama yang bulat." Ujar Luna dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, keduanya berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan Hogwarts. "Aku suka sekali suasana malam ini, kurasa para Witz tengah menari-nari di atas danau untuk menyambut pewaris keluarga yang hilang."

"Keluarga yang hilang?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti, anak itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pilar yang menyangga jembatan di sana.

Luna mengangguk penuh antusias, "Iya, mereka membisikkannya padaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Kata mereka pewaris keluarga yang hilang itu tengah tersesat di jalannya, jadi mereka mencoba untuk meluruskannya."

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini, Miss Lovegood." Komentar Draco, kedua mata silver kebiruannya semakin menggelap saat pikirannya tertuju pada ilusi yang ia lihat tidak lama sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras, Draco. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memahaminya." Kata Luna, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan sebelum mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco. "Senang rasanya bisa berkumpul dengan seseorang yang kita cintai untuk sekali lagi, kau berpikir demikian juga 'kan, Draco?"

Draco tidak menjawabnya, mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Luna tapi kehadiran gadis itu jauh lebih ia terima daripada kesepian yang terus melanda hatinya. Mereka berdua melihat dalamnya danau hitam dalam kegelapan, baik keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hanya gumaman Luna saja yang bisa Draco dengar dikeheningan malam.

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah tampan Draco, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia tiba di tempat ini ia bisa merasa rileks. Mungkin Luna bukanlah orang yang ia inginkan untuk menemaninya, tapi kehadiran gadis aneh yang selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal cukup membuat Draco tenang. Hogwarts begitu tenang di malam itu, apalagi ditambah suasana kalem dan misterius yang selalu menyelimutinya. Mungkin Hogwarts bukanlah pilihan pertama yang Draco pilih untuk ia masuki, tapi kalau ia tidak berada di sini mungkin Draco tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Harry.

* * *

Apa yang berbeda di tempat ini belumlah Draco temukan sepenuhnya, sebab ia baru beberapa jam saja berada di dunia ini, dan itupun Draco habiskan dengan berbaring di rumah sakit. Sebuah hal yang sangat ironis menurut Draco, melihat ia sangat membenci tempat itu. Mempelajarinya dari ingatan saja tidaklah cukup bagi Draco, ia perlu berbicara dengan Blaise maupun Daphne, sebab Draco yakin kedua teman baiknya itu akan paham mengenai keadaannya. Dari apa yang Draco pelajari, Blaise dan Daphne adalah orang yang dekat dengannya, Draco yang ada di tempat ini jauh antisocial dari dirinya di tempat asalnya. Mungkin Draco harus menerima semua ini, meskipun dirinya tahu kalau sifat dinginnya itu akan menyulitkan dirinya untuk berinteraksi dengan Harry.

Meskipun rencana awalnya adalah pergi ke asrama, Draco mengganti rencananya untuk ke aula besar. Sehingga setelah dirinya mengantar Luna ke pintu gerbang asrama Ravenclaw, Draco berjalan menuju aula besar. Dengan tekad yag sudah bulat, Draco memasang wajah netral sebelum mendorong kedua pintu besar aula agar terbuka.

Begitu pintu aula besar terbuka, mereka semua menghentikan aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kesunyian terdengar di mana-mana bahkan para professor juga ikut melihat siapa yang membuat ruangan besar tersebut menjadi diam.

Dari ambang pintu di mana Draco berdiri, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum terfokus pada meja besar Slytherin. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, mereka seperti terkejut melihatnya berada di aula besar, Draco melihat ingatan Draco di masa ini. Pantas saja semua terkejut karena Draco Malfoy yang hidup di dimensi ini sangat terkenal sebagai seorang yang antisosial, jarang berbicara dan hampir tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi di tempat ini. Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini sangat mirip dengan yang terjadi padanya di tempat asalnya.

Tatapan Draco tertuju pada dua orang yang ia maksud, Draco bisa bernafas lega karena mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, mereka juga memasang ekspresi terkeju. Secepat munculnya maka secepat pula hilangnya, keduanya memasang wajah netral saat menghampiri Draco. Draco mengangkat alis kirinya, tipikal Slytherin yang tidak ingin dibaca bagaimana emosinya sehingga mereka menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik topeng netral yang mereka gunakan setiap saat.

Draco melihat beberapa murid yang baru diseleksi memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Para murid baru Slytherin itu masih harus banyak berlajar dari murid senior bila mereka ingin menjadi Slytherin yang sejati.

"Draco, bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada di rumah sakit dan tidak berada di sini?" Tanya Daphne yang kelihatan kalau dia tengah khawatir pada keadaannya. "Apa Pomfrey memberimu izin untuk keluar dari rumah sakit?!"

"Wow, kau membuat semuanya berhenti beraktivitas. Sangat mengagumkan, Dray." Puji Blaise dengan nada penuh humornya.

Draco menghiraukan kedua temannya, kedua matanya menatap ke sekeliling sebelum bertemu dengan sepasang mata berkelip milik Albus Dumbledore. Keduanya bertatapan lama sekali sebelum akhirnya Daphne menyeret kedua temannya keluar dari aula besar, tentu saja tidak sebelum Draco memberikan sebuah seringai pada Dumbledore yang membuat penyihir tua tersebut sangat bingung. Dari dulu Draco memang tidak suka dengan Dumbledore, dia terlalu licik untuk ukuran seorang Gryffindor.

"Aku benci orang tua itu. Tatapan matanya itu membuatku mual saja. Aku merasa kalau dia menggunakan _Legilimency_ untuk membaca pikiran semua orang yang ditatapnya." Kata Daphne kepada kedua temannya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah menantang Dumbledore dengan matamu, Dray!"

"Hal yang kau bicarakan itu bukan lagi berita baru, Daph. Apa kau baru sadar kalau selama ini orangtua yang menyebalkan itu selalu ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam pikiran orang yang diajaknya berbicara?!"

"Sudah kuduga, dasar penyihir tua yang licik." Umpat Daphne yang kelihatan sekali tidak sukanya. "Kalau bukan karena kakek, aku pasti sudah pindah dari tempat ini sejak dulu."

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa kita berpikiran sama."

"Dan aku sangat membenci itu."

Mereka berjalan menuju daerah Slytherin berada, sebuah lukisan tua bergambar seekor ular besar tergantung di sana. Blaise maju dan mengatakan password untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santai, begitu pintu terbuka mereka menuruni tangga kecil untuk memasuki ruang rekreasi Slyhterin. Tempat itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam ingatan Draco, bermotif sangat elegant dan dinding berwarna hijau-keperakan. Beberapa rak buku menghiasi ruangan itu beserta buku-buku yang kelihatan sangat tebal dan berumur sangat tua. Sebuah tungku perapian yang kelihatan sangat berkelas juga berada di ruangan itu untuk memberikan kehangatan bagi mereka yang berada di sana. Bisa dikatakan kalau asrama murid Slyhterin terkesan sangat mewah dan diperuntukkan bagi Lord dan Lady masa depan dari keluarga bangsawan berdarah murni, hal itu sama sekali tidak heran karena hampir semua murid yang menghuni asrama itu berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang menyandang title Lord dan Lady serta berada dalam kelas bangsawan seperti Salazar Slyhterin sendiri, sang pendiri asrama Slytherin. Ia juga melihat ada sebuah grand piano berwarna putih ivory berada di pojok ruangan, beberapa ukiran terdapat di sana serta lantai yang berbalutkan karpet klasik dari Persia. Sangat klasik dan elegan, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Draco saat melihat ruangan rekreasi Slytherin.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke sebuah sofa hitam yang ada di sudut ruangan dan duduk di sana. Begitu Draco duduk, dia merasa tatapan dari Blaise dan Daphne menuju padanya. Mereka kelihatan sangat bingung dan juga bertanya-tanya.

"Ok, sekarang aku tidak mau untuk berbasa-basi lagi. Kau mirip dengan Draco dan mempunyai karakteristiknya, terlebih lagi sikapmu yang dingin itu juga sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi aku merasa kau bukan Draco yang kami kenal, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Daphne dengan nada dingin yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menginterogasi seseorang. "Apa kau mata-mata yang dikirimkan oleh Dumbledore untuk memata-matai Slytherin?"

Blaise yang duduk di hadapan Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun mata hazel-nya memberikan makna kalau dia sependapat dengan Daphne. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan membuat Draco sedikit terintimidasi juga.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau aku bukan Draco yang sebenarnya?" Draco balik bertanya pada gadis manis yang berambut merah itu.

"Kami bersahabat dengan Draco semenjak masih bayi, tentu saja kami bisa membedakannya. Kami bertiga menciptakan sebuah ikatan darah yang mengatakan siapa kami sebenarnya sehingga itu sangat mustahil ketika ada seseorang yang menyusup di antara kami bertiga, tetapi dalam dirimu kami merasakan ikatan yang sama walaupun kami 100 % tidak yakin." Jawab Daphne, kedua matanya memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut.

"Satu hal lagi." Kali ini Blaise yang berkata, "Draco yang kami kenal tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di aula besar kecuali saat tahun pertama ketika masa penyeleksian. Apapun yang terjadi ia selalu menghindari Dumbledore, jadi kami merasa aneh ketika kau melakukan kontak mata dengan penyihir tua itu apalagi sempat-sempatnya memberikan senyuman mencemooh seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Tapi aku menyukai caramu melakukannya, membuatku ingin melakukannya sendiri." Daphne memukul kepala Blaise karena itu, membuat pemuda bermata hazel tersebut meringis kesakitan tapi sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Dari penjelasan Daphne dan Blaise, Draco dapat menyimpulkan kalau dia yang ada di sini hampir sama dengan dirinya, namun ada beberapa perbedaan kecil.

"Lalu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Draco.

Daphne bersandar santai pada sofanya, matanya yang berwarna sebiru langit cerah melihat Draco dengan teliti sebelum sebuah seringai khas gadis itu muncul. "Kau adalah Draco Malfoy, namun kau bukan dari dunia ini. Lebih tepatnya kau berasal dari dimensi lain." Tebak Daphne dengan suara tenang dan cukup membuat takut Draco dan Blaise.

Penerus dari keluarga Zabini juga memasang senyum menyebalkan seperti Daphne itu bersandar pada sandaran kursinya dengan malas sebelum mata Hazel-nya bertemu dengan mata silver-kebiruan milik Draco, kedua mata hazelnya penuh dengan humor. "Aku tidak bisa membantah tapi apa yang dikatakan Daphne masuk akal juga. Jadi aku ikut denganmu, Daph. So…. Mr. siapa-dirimu, apa pembelaanmu tentang penyataan ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sebuah senyum khas dari seorang Malfoy yang membuat senyum dari Greengrass dan Zabini menjadi amatir itu muncul di bibir Draco, "Tidak ada. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku ada di tempat ini, kalau kalian mau menyalahkan seseorang kalian bisa menyalahkan wanita yang membuatku terjebak di tempat ini."

"Bisa tolong jelaskan siapa wanita itu yang kau maksud, Dray?" tanya Blaise sedikit tertarik. "Apakah wanita yang kau maksud itu adalah salah satu dari wanita seksi yang sering tidur denganmu?"

"Kenapa, Blaise? Nadamu terdengar kalau kau cemburu padanya?" tanya Daphne sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang yang dimaksud.

Blaise yang melihat Daphne merasa niatnya langsung ciut dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Gadis itu begitu menakutkan di saat-saat seperti ini, dia tidak tahu kalau nada yang digunakan oleh gadis itu tadi seperti mengatakan kalau Daphne tengah cemburu.

"Dia memang cemburu, Blaise?! Apa kau tidak pernah melihat hal itu?" timpal Draco yang membuat rona merah muncul di wajah Daphne dan Blaise. "Kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikan semua di balikku karena sebenarnya aku juga tahu, dan aku memberikan izin pada kalian. Namun Blaise, bila kau menyakiti Daphne maka kau sendiri tahu apa akibatnya, bukan? Teman ataupun tidak." Meskipun Blaise adalah teman baiknya, namun Daphne adalah adik angkatnya sehingga ia merasa begitu protektif pada Daphne dan tidak ingin siapapun menyakitinya. "Dan tidak Blaise. Kalau maksudmu adalah wanita seksi yang berusia ribuan tahun namun masih bisa mempertahankan kecantikan dan kemudaannya sampai saat ini, maka aku akan menjawab iya."

Warna merah di wajah Blaise langsung hilang, dia pucat karena dia tahu kalau Draco itu bisa mengerikan seperti setan dan setelah mendengar pendiskripsian dari Draco, ia menjadi tidak minat. Sejak dulu dia tidak mau menghalangi jalan Draco, sebab ia tidak mau menjadi korban dari meledaknya temper seorang Malfoy yang ia dengar sangat berbahaya meskipun ia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Blaise mengangguk, sedikit ia tahu kalau rona merah di wajah Daphne semakin berkobar, membuat Draco tersenyum.

Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celana, ia melambaikannya pelan sehingga di atas meja di hadapan mereka muncul dua buah mangkok berukuran sedang. Tanpa banyak mengatakan apa-apa, Draco menempelkan ujung tongkatnya di pelipis kanannya sebelum menarik cairan sihir dari sana dan menaruhnya di dalam kedua mangkok tadi. Blaise dan Daphne melihat semua itu dengan takjub, Draco melakukan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantera sesungguhnya, dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya apakah Draco yang ada di samping mereka ini lebih kuat dari Draco yang selama ini mereka kenal.

Merasa tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Blaise dan daphne, Draco berkata, "Aku tidak melebihi aku yang ada di sini, Draco yang kalian kenal itu hanya tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada kalian semua. Aku sudah melihat semua ingatanku yang ada di sini, kelihatannya Draco yang ada di sini sangat suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan kalian."

"Iya, dia memang seperti itu." jawab Daphne dengan anggukan pelan. "Jadi, apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan pensive ini, Draco?"

"Kalian bisa melihat ingatanku dari tempat asalku, memang tidak keseluruhannya dan kupikir itu cukup untuk kalian mengenal siapa aku saat ini." Jawab Draco. "Kuharap Occlumency kalian cukup kuat karena aku tidak ingin ingatan ini dilihat oleh orang lain."

Blaise mengambil mangkok berisi pensive di hadapannya, "Apakah perang di duniamu sudah berakhir atau malah sebaliknya?" tanyanya. "Dan jangan khawatir, kami berdua adalah seorang Occlumens yang bisa dipercaya."

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di dalam pensive itu, Blaise. Percayalah padaku, semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benakmu akan terjawab di dalam sana."

Draco melihat kedua Blaise dan Daphne mencelupkan wajah mereka ke dalam pensive yang telah ia sediakan. Draco sama sekali tidak berencana akan melakukan hal ini untuk meyakinkan kedua temannya, namun setelah melihat ingatan Draco yang ada di dunia ini dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, itupun kalau ia memang punya pilihan lain dalam pihaknya. Ingatan yang telah ia siapkan tentu saja tidak semuanya murni dengan apa yang terjadi di dunianya karena Draco memilahnya dengan teliti dan tidak ingin memperlihatkan kebrutalan yang terjadi, mungkin hanya seperdelapan bagian persahabatannya dengan mereka berdua dan bagian peperangan, dia menyimpan beberapa bagian yang sensitive untuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak muda itu jadi teringat akan firasatnya tentang apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, rupanya hal yang dimaksud adalah ini. Morgana mengirim Draco ke tempat ini untuk kesempatan kedua, hal yang sangat jarang untuk terjadi ini tentunya tidak akan dia sia-siakan begitu saja, mungkin Draco akan memperbaikinya atau apa. Di dunia ini dia begitu dingin, mungkin lebih dingin dari dirinya yang pernah ada. Di tempat ini Draco dan Harry tidak pernah bertegur sapa, atau mungkin Harry tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat hati Draco sedikit terusik, namun anehnya perasaan seperti itu tidak muncul, apa mungkin hal yang terbaik adalah dia tidak harus berhubungan dengan Harry agar anak itu tetap aman? Draco tidak tahu jawabannya, ia akan memikirkannya nanti kalau ia sudah sendiri dan merasa yakin dapat mengatasinya.

Dari ujung matanya Draco melihat Daphne mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi gadis itu sungguh luar biasa, bercampur antara perasaan takut, senang, serta sedih. Draco tidak pernah bisa memahami Daphne dari dulu. Tidak berselang lama setelah Daphne mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk pensive, Blaise mengikutinya. Wajahnya begitu kosong dari segala emosi, mata hazelnya menyapu ke arah Draco dan mereka bertatapan sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya Blaise memberikan senyum sedih pada Draco.

"Oh, Dray….." ujar Daphne sebelum memeluk tubuh Draco dengan sangat erat, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu terluka akan perang ini, aku tidak tahu kalau Potter begitu berharga bagimu!" isak Daphne pelan di dada Draco.

"_It's okay, Daph! I'm allright._" Kata Draco, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ia merasakan kalau Daphne menangis.

Draco meminta bantuan pada Blaise, ia merasa sangat senang karena Blaise membelai pundak Daphne pelan sebelum memeluk mereka berdua dengan sama eratnya. Kini Draco benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, seumur-umur ia belum pernah dipeluk seperti ini oleh kedua temannya itu, mungkin Harry sering memeluknya dengan cinta antara seseorang kekasih dan ibunya juga sering memeluknya karena Draco adalah putra satu-satunya bagi Narcissa, namun Daphne dan Blaise jarang menunjukkan emosi mereka seperti ini. Meskipun begitu Draco merasa jantungnya berdetak nyaman karenanya, ternyata mereka bertiga adalah manusia juga walaupun jarang menunjukkan perasaan atau emosi kepada orang lain.

Daphne dan Blaise melepaskan pelukan mereka, keduanya memberikan senyuman penuh pengertian kepada Draco, bahkan Daphne masih memiliki linangan air mata yang menempel di wajah cantiknya. Melihat mereka berdua Draco tidak bisa membantu untuk memberikan senyuman hangat juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar menunjukkan emosinya sebagai seorang manusia bagi mereka berdua.

"Semua tragedy yang seharusnya terjadi tidak akan kami biarkan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, Dray. Kami berjanji akan membantumu untuk menyingkirkan si wajah ular itu dan Dumbledore dari kehidupan." Kata Blaise dengan serius, "Aku juga muak dengan Voldemort yang menebarkan terror kepada semua orang seolah-olah dia adalah Tuhan mereka, aku ingin menghajar si tua Bangka itu."

Wajah Daphne berubah menjadi serius, "Kami berjanji akan membantumu namun kami berdua tidak ingin bergabung dengan pihak yang menyebut dirinya pihak cahaya atau Order yang dipimpin oleh Dumbledore. Bagiku Dumbledore hampir sama buruknya dengan Voldemort, yang berbeda adalah pihak di mana mereka bertarung dan bagaimana manipulatifnya mereka berdua." Tambah Daphne.

"Siapa bilang kita harus berada pada pihak putih ataupun hitam, kita bisa mengambil pihak ketiga di mana tidak seorang pun tahu akan keberadaan pihak itu." Kata Draco.

Semuanya terdiam, sebelum Daphne menjawab, "Pihak ketiga? Pihak netral?"

Blaise mengangguk-angguk setuju, dia memang pernah mendengar adanya pihak tersebut dari sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang dimaksud oleh Draco benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya sekedar cerita dongeng saja.

"Abu-abu. Dunia tidak sekedar putih ataupun hitam, juga gelap ataupun terang. Ada pihak ketiga yang menjembatani mereka sehingga membuat dunia menjadi seimbang, pihak abu-abu atau netral yang dimaksud itu. Aku ikut denganmu, Dray." Kata Blaise. "Permainan ini akan bertambah semakin menarik."

"Aku juga." Kata Daphne, "Dan, Dray… aku akan membantumu untuk memenangkan hati dari Harry Potter untukmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Percaya saja pada kami."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Daphne dan Blaise sangat berarti bagi anak muda itu, ia tahu kalau dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya akan sangat membantunya untuk menciptakan kesempatan kedua. Walaupun ia tidak akan hadir dalam kehidupan orang yang sangat ia cintai, kehadiran Daphne dan Blaise sudah menjadi suatu keajaiban baginya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Draco dengan lembut.

* * *

AN: Thanks udah mampir

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, time travel, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, adventure

* * *

**THE UNKNOWN REASON**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Sudah sebulan lamanya semenjak Morgana mengirimnya ke universe di mana ia berada saat ini. Selama itu pula ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Blaise dan Daphne, untuk membahas semua yang terjadi di dunia ini dan bagaimana kehidupan Draco di tempat ini. Tidak begitu banyak perbedaan yang Draco temui di tempat ini, mungkin hanya sedikit saja atau dalam kategori tertentu berubah sangat drastic dari keadaan semula. Draco mendapatkan kebenaran kalau di tempat ini Lucius dan Narcissa tidak pernah berada di bawah pengaruh Voldemort seperti di dunianya, di sini keluarga Malfoy tidak berada di bawah pengaruh Voldemort ataupun Dumbledore, melainkan mereka adalah keluarga netral seperti keluarga Zabini dan Greengrass. Namun yang membuatnya sedih adalah kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, dalam arti kata mereka telah meninggal dan meninggalkan semuanya untuk Draco sejak ia masih kecil. Alasan mengapa mereka meninggal masih menjadi misteri, tidak ada yang tahu alasan keduanya meninggal, bahkan Draco sendiri juga tidak tahu. Di tempat ini Draco hidup bersama neneknya, Lady Viona Malfoy yang telah berusia sangat tua namun dapat menjadi orang tua yang menggantikan kedudukan Narcissa, sangat menyayanginya dengan penuh cinta karena Draco adalah cucu satu-satunya. Dua minggu setelah kedatangannya di tempat ini Draco mencoba untuk mengunjungi neneknya yang tengah berada di Perancis, keduanya berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa yang terjadi dan Draco langsung menyukai wanita yang telah berusia senja itu. Viona Malfoy adalah seorang wanita yang lembut dan tegas, ia bisa menjadi panutan yang sangat menyayanginya namun ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berbahaya bila ada orang yang memusuhinya. Draco sangat mengagumi neneknya, terlebih lagi di dunia asalnya Draco belum pernah bertemu dengan neneknya tersebut.

Draco tidak hanya menjadi Lord bagi rumah Le Fay dan Rowand, namun ia juga menjadi Lord Malfoy semenjak usianya menginjak 15 tahun, sehingga ia tidak heran kalau Draco yang ada di tempat ini adalah orang yang sangat keras, dia dipaksa menjadi orang dewasa secara instan ketika usianya yang masih begitu belia, Draco merasa kehidupannya di dunia ini jauh lebih keras dari tempat asalnya, bukan masalah materi ataupun kekayaan karena Draco mempunyai kekayaan yang jauh lebih dari perkiraannya, namun karena masalah mental yang berhubungan dengan psychic. Di tempat ini Sirius Black masih hidup, sehingga kekuasaan atas Lord Black tidak jatuh padanya atau Harry karena Sirius masih memegang hal itu setelah sepeninggal Regulus. Blaise adalah Lord Zabini sementara Daphne adalah Lady Greengrass. Keduanya menjadi kepala keluarga karena alasan yang sama dengan Draco, orang tua keduanya telah tewas dalam pembantaian saat perang yang pertama, mereka bertiga adalah pemimpin dari keluarga yang sangat netral di antara keluarga-keluarga tua yang ada di dunia sihir, tidak hanya itu pula namun mereka bertiga adalah anak muda yang mampu berdiri di antara kekangan keluarga penyihir putih dan keluarga penyihir hitam, mereka bertiga benar-benar penyihir netral seperti apa yang Blaise katakan.

Selama satu bulan ini pula ia juga memperhatikan Harry, orang yang paling ia cintai lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Remaja itu adalah remaja yang sama, begitu periang walaupun memikul beban yang berat menjadi pahlawan dunia sihir, sampai-sampai Draco memiliki pendapat kalau Harry adalah orang yang lugu dalam lubuk hatinya. Harry adalah orang yang luar biasa manis meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, bahkan saat Draco membandingkan kekasihnya itu dengan seorang wanita, ia bisa melihat Harry jauh lebih unggul. Ia memiliki tubuh langsing dengan kurva tubuh yang dibilang seksi, rambut hitam tebal dan berantakan seperti biasanya, kulit sedikit kecoklatan, dan sepasang mata emerald yang terlihat begitu sempurna yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Namun satu hal yang membedakan Harry yang menjadi kekasihnya dengan Harry yang ada di dunia ini, Harry yang hidup di tempat ini adalah seseorang yang polos, bahkan kepolosan itu melebihi kepolosan yang kekasihnya miliki. Dari apa yang Draco perhatikan, Harry tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Ravenclaw yang Draco lupa untuk mengingat siapa namanya, melihat hal itu tentu membuat hatinya sakit dan merasa seperti dikhianati namun dalam lubuk hati Draco tahu kalau hal ini jauh lebih baik daripada Harry menjalin hubungan dengannya, Harry akan lebih bahagia bila bersama dengan orang lain daripada dengan orang yang telah mempunyai banyak luka seperti Draco, pemuda itu banyak memiliki luka mental akibat perang yang ada di dunianya. Meskipun itu berat namun Draco merelakan Harry, kalau ia bahagia menjalin hubungan dengan anak Ravenclaw itu maka siapalah Draco untuk merusak kebahagiaan Harry? Draco akan bahagia kalau remaja yang dicintainya bahagia, meskipun itu dengan orang lain.

Draco mendengus pelan, dia kedengaran seperti Hufflepuff yang selalu bermain dengan perasaan. Draco sampai lupa kalau ia seorang Slytherin _bad ass._

Sudah dua jam lamanya semenjak makan siang di aula besar berakhir Draco memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir danau, menikmati udara hangat di sore hari pada bulan Oktober ini. Hari ini dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran ramuan dan transfigurasi, ia sangat yakin kalau Severus dan Mc Gonnagall kesal padanya karena ia membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas. Teringat akan kepala asramanya mambuat Draco ingin tersenyum, ia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Severus atau hal yang sebenarnya padanya. Severus Snape adalah bawahan Dumbledore, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan penyihir dari pihak putih karena Draco bukanlah orang yang menganggap dunia ini putih ataupun hitam. Apabila ia mengatakan siapa Draco sebenarnya pada Severus, maka penyihir berambut hitam itu pasti akan memberitahukannya pada Dumbledore. Draco menemukan hal itu sama buruknya dengan pihak hitam.

Saat ini sudah banyak urusan yang membuatnya pusing dan ia tidak ingin membuat kepalanya yang malang bertambah pusing lagi bila ia melibatkan Severus mengenai masalah ini. Untuk sejenak Draco menatap cakrawala yang terlihat begitu indah, sangat indah sehingga membuat orang biasa sepertinya merasa sedikit iri, kalau saja Draco tidak dilahirkan dengan masalah kompleks seperti ini maka Draco akan bisa menikmati hidupnya yang sederhana saja, tidak terkait dengan urusan universe yang dikatakan oleh Morgana dan juga tidak akan berpikir tentang alasan sebenarnya ia berada di tempat ini. Namun tidak, takdir selalu membencinya dari apa yang Draco alami beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia selalu berada dalam kekangan masalah yang ada, mulai dari kehilangan keluarga sampai kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi, bahkan yang terburuk adalah takdir yang membuat roh dari Morgana untuk menemuinya dan mengirim Draco ke tempat ini di saat yang sama. Betapa Draco ingin membenci wanita itu karena ia terlalu ikut campur tangan pada kehidupan Draco, tapi ia tidak bisa karena berkat Morgana juga ia diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Harry meskipun tidak berhubungan langsung dengannya.

Hidup memang sangat membenci dirinya dari apa yang Draco deskripsikan sendiri. Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasa tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia membolos dari pelajaran sejarah sihir professor Binns karena ia sudah mengetahui secara mendetail semua sejarah yang ada di dunia sihir. Draco begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya di pelajaran sejarah sebab dari dulu Draco menyukai sejarah dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mempelajari buku sejarah yang ada dalam manor sejak kecil, sehingga kalau ia bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya maka ia tidak akan mengambil pelajaran sejarah sihir kalau perlu. Ditambah lagi Binns tidak akan tahu kalau Draco absent atau tidak, professor hantu itu selalu bicara monoton yang hanya membuat anak-anak yang lain tertidur.

Draco membuka kelopak matanya saat ia mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran terdengar, ia mempunyai jam pelajaran kosong sekarang ini dan tentunya Draco tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu secara percuma. Masalah Daphne yang selalu bertindak seperti _mother hen _akan ia urus nanti, Draco sangat yakin kalau teman atau saudara angkatnya akan marah bila tahu ia membolos pada jam pelajaran yang ia punya. Baik Daphne yang ada di dimensinya maupun Daphne yang ada di sini tidak jauh berbeda, mereka masih sama-sama overprotektif dan menganggap Draco serta Blaise seperti anaknya sendiri, padahal Draco tahu betul kalau Daphne dan Blaise itu berpacaran atau dalam dunia asalnya mereka sudah bertunagan. Terkadang Draco iri pada mereka.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah tampannya, walaupun sangat berat untuk mengakuinya namun Draco tahu kalau ia sangat merindukan kedua teman masa kecilnya seperti sekarang ini, dan terlebih parah saat ini adalah ia sangat merindukan Harry. Di tempat ini Draco tidak bisa mendekatkan diri pada Harry seperti yang ia rencanakan karena ia takut kalau penjagaannya lengah maka ia tidak bisa melindunginya untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia hanya akan melihat dan menjaga remaja yang dicintainya dari jauh.

Tanpa sadar Draco membelai sebuah cincin yang ia kenakan di jari tengah kanannya, sebuah cincin yang mempunyai emblem sama dengan simbol liontin yang tengah ia kenakan. Terbuat dari logam platinum putih yang langka, berukiran huruf petir kuno dengan batu berwarna silver-kebiruan di sana. Ia mendapatkan cincin ahli waris keluarga Le Fay seminggu setelah ia datang ke dimensi ini, ia mengambilnya sendiri dari Gringorts setelah menunjukkan kalau ia adalah pewaris yang sah dari garis keturunan Le Fay yang dianggap telah punah itu pada Goblin, awalnya mereka tidak percaya namun setelah ia melakukan ritual yang akan menunjukkan garis keturunan seseorang, barulah mereka percaya dan mengakses brankas keluarga Le Fay. Draco tidak terkejut lagi kalau keluarga Le Fay mempunyai banyak emas yang lebih dari Malfoy dan benda-benda sihir lainnya yang berasal dari zaman dahulu, baik putih maupun gelap. Dari brankas itu Draco hanya mengambil dua buah benda yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh ahli waris Le Fay saja, cincin keluarga dan pedang Ferios (seperti pedang Gryffindor yang berasal dari Godric Gryffindor atau Exalibbur dari Arthur Pendragon) dari keluarga Le Fay.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana Morgana memasukkan namaku sebagai pewarisnya. _Bloody Merlin." _Runtuk Draco singkat. "Malfoy, Rowand, dan Le Fay. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan title Lord Rowand di tempat ini." Draco menarik nafas pelan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Angin pelan yang berhembus secara semilir di tempat itu membuat perasaan Draco menjadi tenang, ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini di mana ia bisa melepaskan penat yang ada dalam dirinya dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali di mana ia berada. Pikirannya menjadi damai dan Draco sangat menyukai hal ini, namun sorot mata yang tadinya terlihat lembut kini berubah menjadi tajam kembali ketika memikirkan masalah Voldemort. Pangeran kegelapan atau apalah Voldemort menyebut dirinya sendiri, bergerak dengan langkah yang mudah sekali untuk ditebak. Rasanya Draco menginginkan untuk tetap netral seperti saat ini bila nantinya perang meletus.

Pengalamannya berperang dalam dimensinya sendiri membuat Draco semakin ahli untuk memprediksikan langkah yang diambil oleh Voldemort, ia memang seorang _seer _namun Draco tidak pernah terlalu mengandalkan kemampuannya untuk melihat ke masa depan dengan baik sebab masa depan itu sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah tergantung apa yang dilakukan pada masa ini. Walaupun langkah yang diambil Voldemort sangat mudah untuk dibaca, namun Draco mengalami kesulitan untuk menentukannya secara pasti sebab tempat ini dengan tempatnya berasal sangat berbeda. Sebagai contohnya adalah keluarga Potter, Lily dan James Potter tidak terbunuh pada malam Hallowen 16 tahun yang lain sehingga hal ini membuat Harry mempunyai kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia juga mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang berada di tahun kedua Slytherin.

Hal ini tentunya tidak Draco ragukan lagi mengenai kepala sekolahnya, ia masih tidak mempercayai penyihir tua itu. Draco menginginkan Dumbledore menghiraukannya dan menganggap ia sebagai murid biasa pada umumnya, sebab Draco sangat membenci Dumbledore dan tidak ingin orang tua itu mengendalikannya seperti robot. Orang tua itu memang terlalu manipulative dan telah menghancurkan masa kecil Harry dengan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley, yang dengan senang hati selalu menyiksanya dan hal ini tidak bisa ia maafkan. Draco juga bisa merasakan kalau Dumbledore yang ada di tempat ini tidak akan jauh berbeda, ia mempunyai ambisi yang sama kuatnya seperti Voldemort, hanya saja berbeda dalam persepsinya.

Dalam artian penting. Ia, Draconis Malfoy akan berdiri pada pihak netral, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melibatkan dirinya pada peperangan antara kedua pihak karena sudah sangat jelas kalau ia tidak ingin terlibat, Draco terlalu lelah pada peperangan yang tidak ada artinya ini, sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya dan Draco tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia hanya akan bertindak bila salah satu atau kedua pihak tersebut melukai apa yang menjadi dalam perlindungannya, seperti aliansinya.

"Papa."

Draco merasa alis kirinya berkedut saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan bodoh buatan Blaise. Draco memang tidak bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, namun ia adalah salah satu dari trio Slytherin yang juga pelindung dari asrama Slytherin, bagaimanapun juga ia berada di tahun ketujuh dan merupakan penyihir kuat. Hal ini memang tidak tertulis secara pasti, namun semua yang ada di Slytherin menganggap dirinya, Blaise, dan Daphne sebagai pelindung mereka atau dalam singkatan adalah orangtua mereka di Hogwarts. Seharusnya julukan itu jatuh kepada Severus, namun status Severus di rumah asrama ular perak kurang bisa dipercaya sebab ia lebih memihak kepada Dumbledore, sehingga julukan itu jatuh kepada mereka bertiga. Karena hal itulah Blaise mempunyai ide yang gila, katanya ia seperti mempunyai anak saja. Ia menyuruh semua orang yang tinggal di asrama Slytherin untuk menyebutnya Daddy, Daphne sebagai Mommy, dan Draco sebagai Papa, tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka bertiga semakin akrab dengan semua orang yang ada di Slytherin dan tentunya membuat Draco ingin sekali membunuh Blaise perlahan-lahan, membuat sebutan 'papa' untuk Draco? Yang benar saja. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi Draco dapat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Iya, Ashton." Kata Draco dengan suara tenang dan tidak beranjak dari posisi tidurannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ashton Potter adalah anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun dan berada pada tahun kedua di Hogwarts, ia masuk pada asrama Slytherin, sebuah hal yang membuat kedua orang tuanya sangat kecewa. Ashton sangat mengagumi Draco Malfoy sebab Draco pernah menolongnya ketika ia dijahili oleh para Gryffindor, tidak hanya itu saja, Ashton bisa melihat kalau Draco adalah orang yang hebat dan ia ingin menjadi seperti pahlawannya ini. Sehingga ketika 'Daddy' Blaise membuat pernyataan kalau anak-anak kecil boleh menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai orang tua sendiri, maka dengan senang hati Ashton memanggil Draco dengan 'Papa', lagi pula dari ketiganya Draco adalah orang favoritnya dan berharap ia dan kakaknya bisa menjadi pasangan. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

"Daddy menyuruhku untuk memanggil Papa dan membawanya ke lapangan Quidditch saat ini juga." Jawab Ashton dengan suara sedikit gugup.

Draco beranjak dari posisi tidurannya ke posisi duduk, ia menoleh dan melihat Ashton dari balik bahunya. Tatapan dari 'Papa' Draco membuatnya semakin gugup namun sangat mendebarkan di saat yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga Blaise menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku?" Tanya Draco dengan nada yang sama kalemnya seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun juga Ashton adalah salah satu dari Slytherin favoritnya.

"Di sana sedang terjadi pertengkaran antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin, Papa. Daddy tengah beradu mulut dengan Weasley dan Mommy tidak ada di tempat, jadi Daddy meminta Papa untuk datang ke sana." Jawab Ashton, "Daddy khawatir kalau mereka akan berduel di tempat itu juga, lagipula kelihatannya Theo juga ingin memukul para Gryffindor itu."

"Bukankah di tim Quidditch Gryffindor ada kakakmu sebagai prefect? Apa dia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian?"

"Harry mencoba mendamaikan keduanya, namun sepertinya Weasley begitu marah karena kehilangan kendali dan mencoba menghiraukannya. Bahkan saat aku pergi untuk memanggil Papa di sini kelihatannya Weasley dan Daddy akan berduel." Jawab Ashton dengan lugunya.

'sial', runtuk Draco dalam hati. Apabila Blaise menggunakan sihirnya, ia bisa membunuh Weasley dengan sekejap. Ia dan para Slytherin tahu kalau Blaise adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat dan dari mereka bertiga hanya dialah yang sulit untuk menjaga emosinya, ia bisa menghabisi Weasley dalam sekejap seperti menepuk lalat dengan mudahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga temper Blaise adalah Draco dan Daphne, namun dari apa yang Ashton katakan Daphne tidak berada di sana.

Draco berdiri pada tinggi tubuhnya 6'4 kaki, ia membersihkan jubah hitamnya dari debu. Ia menghampiri Ashton yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dengan tugingan tangan kanannya ia menuntun adik Harry itu untuk mengikutinya menuju lapangan Quidditch. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan Quidditch, dari jauh mereka bisa melihat lemparan residu sihir yang berasal dari anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam Quidditch berwarna merah, tidak diragukan lagi kalau orang itu adalah Ron Weasley.

Weasley berdiri dengan tongkat sihirnya teracung kepada Blaise dan Slytherin lainnya yang berada di sana, sementara anak-anak Gryffindor memberikan tatapan garang pada Slytherin, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Draco melihat Harry berdiri di belakang Weasley, kelihatannya Harry ingin menenangkan Weasley supaya tidak menyerang Slytherin namun seperti biasanya dia dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya. Semuanya yang ada di lapangan Quidditch mengenakan seragam Quidditch berwarna merah bagi Gryffindor dan hijau bagi Slytherin lengkap dengan peralatan mereka, Blaise yang menjadi kapten Quidditch Slytherin hanya berdiri menatap Weasley yang mengoceh tidak jelas seperti orang bodoh itu dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak ada emosi yang dapat dibaca di wajahnya. Seorang Slytherin sejati. Draco berterima kasih pada apapun yang bisa menjaga emosi Blaise dalam kendali.

"_Expelliarmus_." Ujar Draco lirih sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan tenang.

Semua tongkat sihir yang teracung di tempat itu terbang dan jatuh di tangan kiri Draco, membuat semuanya terkejut dan menyadari kedatangannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini! Kembalikan tongkat sihirku, kau ular busuk!" bentak Ron kepada Draco. "Mengendap-ngendap tanpa suara dan memukul kami dari belakang? Seperti yang kuduga, Slytherin memang pengecut."

"20 point dipotong dari Gryffindor karena menghina ketua murid laki-laki dan 15 point karena menghina asrama lain." Kata Draco dengan suara tenang seperti biasanya, Draco menatap ke arah Blaise yang hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini sehingga menyebabkan pertengkaran?"

"Hari ini adalah jadwal bagi Slytherin menggunakan lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih, namun Weasley dan Gryffindor yang tiba-tiba datang ke sini mengatakan kalau mereka telah meminta izin pada Mc Gonnagall untuk menggunakannya. Kami telah memberikan pengertian kepada mereka namun Weasley dan Gryffindor lainnya tidak mau mendengar alasan itu sehingga terjadi kekacauan, Weasley yang tidak mau terima akhirnya mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan kejadian selanjutnya seperti apa yang kau lihat sendiri, Draco." Kata Blaise menjelaskan.

"Ini adalah waktunya bagi tim Gryffindor untuk berlatih, tapi Slytherin dengan seenaknya menyerobot. Kami tidak terima!" teriak Weasley. "Dua hari yang lalu kalian telah menggunakannya, sekarang adalah giliran kami!"

Draco mengangguk mengerti, ia menyerahkan tongkat sihir yang ia pegang kepada Ashton yang tampak kikuk. Draco melihat Harry Potter menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah, tidak berani menatapnya. Mungkin Harry takut kalau Draco menyebutnya tidak berguna, sebab Harry adalah prefect dan dia tidak berhasil mengatasi kekacauan di sini. Harry mengangkat kepalanya, mata emerald-nya bertemu dengan Draco, dari tatapan yang Draco berikan akhirnya Harry menjawab.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha mencegah namun Ron keras kepala." Ujar Harry dengan lemah.

"Harry!" teriak Ron, ia merasa tersinggung karena Harry tidak membelanya.

"Cukup, Weasley. Coba lihat jadwal penggunaan lapangan Quidditch sekali lagi di kantor Mc Gonnagall, aku tidak mau terjadi pertengkaran lagi di sini!" Ujar Draco dengan suara dingin, membuat semua yang mendengarnya menggigil kedinginan karena takut. "Kalau aku mendengar ada protes lagi di sini, aku tidak segan-segan akan memberikan detensi selama sebulan dengan Filch dan memastikan akan menskors tim kalian. Ini juga berlaku bagi Slytherin."

Blaise yang berdiri di belakang Draco menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak ingin tim Slytherin diskors dari pertandingan, oleh karena itu ia memilih diam.

Weasley menatap Draco dengan memicingkan matanya, Draco bisa merasakan rasa dendam di tubuh Weasley yang tentunya ditujukan padanya semakin berkobar. Bila saja kembali di dunianya, Draco tahu mengapa Weasley begitu membenci dirinya, namun di dunia ini di mana keluarga Malfoy yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan nenenknya, serta mereka yang berada di dalam keluarga Malfoy adalah netral sehingga rasa benci Weasley itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Blaise mengapa Weasley begitu benci padanya, bicara mengenai Blaise ia melihat orang yang dimaksud berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit tegang dan memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Weasley.

"Tapi Mc Gonnagall telah memberikan izin pada kami untuk menggunakan lapangan!" protes Weasley yang disetujui oleh Weasselette (Ginny Weasley).

"Dan kami juga mendapat izin dari professor Snape dan Dumbledore sendiri untuk menggunakan lapangan ini, Weasley! Sebaiknya kalian para Gryffindor lihat sekali lagi pada jadwal, aku tidak ingin jadwal latihan kami terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menaggapi kalian." Kata Blaise dengan suara tenang namun ganas, membuat Draco memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak terima mengenai hal ini, Zabini! Kalian ular busuk seenaknya menyabotase lapangan yang seharusnya untuk kami." Teriak Seamus Finnigan

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Finnigan. Dua hari yang lalu adalah jadwal dari Ravenclaw dan kami menggunakan lapangan pada saat itu karena kedua kapten dari Ravenclaw dan Slytherin telah membuat kesepakatan untuk berlatih bersama." Jawab Theo dengan kalem seperti biasanya, namun nadanya sangat pedas sehingga membuat beberapa orang diam

Harry menatap tidak berdaya pada temannya, ia melihat Draco untuk meminta bantuan menenangkan temannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, oleh karena itu ia meminta petunjuk dari ketua murid laki-laki yang kelihatannya selalu bisa mengendalikan situasi jauh lebih baik darinya.

Mata emerald milik Harry bertemu dengan mata silver kebiruan milik Draco, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut sebelum menjadi dingin seperti biasa dan entah mengapa pandangan itu membuat jantung Harry berdebar cukup keras. Draco terlihat berwibawa dengan karisma kuat, ditambah lagi dengan kepribadiannya yang begitu misterius membuat semua orang selalu penasaran padanya. Tidak heran kalau Draco Malfoy mendapat gelar pemuda paling tampan dan seksi di majalah penyihir wanita mingguan, karena pada kenyataannya Harry bisa melihat kalau Draco adalah pemuda yang sangat menarik. Dia sangat tampan, sangat kaya, berkarisma sebagai seorang pemimpin, dan pada usia muda ia sudah menjadi seorang Lord, benar-benar impian dari setiap wanita tentang laki-laki idaman.

'Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.' Kata Harry dalam hati, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya yang ditunjukkan kepada Draco.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi dari lapangan ini tapi jangan harap ini semua sudah selesai!" bentak Weasley, "Kembalikan tongkat sihir kami!"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Draco mengambil tongkat sihir mereka dari tangan Ashton, ia meleparkan semuanya kepada Gryffindor dengan lemparan yang begitu mulus. Dengan langkah yang kesal dan disertai protes yang keras, Weasley dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan lapangan itu. Hanya Harry Potter yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, malahan ia berjalan mendekati Draco.

"Itu semua sangat bagus, Papa!" kata Ashton dengan mata hazel yang bersinar, "Kau terlihat begitu keren, maksudku kau memberi perintah kepada Weasley itu sangat hebat."

"Mengapa kau masih ada di sini? Apa kau tidak mempunyai pelajaran pada jam sekarang?" Tanya Draco dengan nada pelan. Ia mengacak rambut merah auburn Ashton dengan penuh sayang.

Ashton tampak kaget dan sedikit pucat, ia benar-benar melewatkan pelajaran professor Flitcwick, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi oleh professor Snape dan itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Merlin, Profesor Snape bisa menceramahiku bila aku bolos lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Papa!" teriak Ashton sambil berlari. "_Good luck, Daddy!" _teriaknya pada Blaise

Draco dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Potter kecil itu.

"Kelihatannya Ashton begitu menyukaimu." Kata Harry, ia berjalan mengikuti Draco yang menuju bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan yang saat itu kosong.

Draco duduk di salah satu bangku yang sangat strategis untuk melihat latihan tim asramanya, dia memang tidak bermain Quidditch di dunia ini namun tidak berarti Draco tidak peduli dengan Quidditch, ia masih sama seperti dulu yaitu masih menyukai Quidditch seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Kelihatannya kapten Quidditch Slytherin tahun ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Blaise. Draco senang Blaise yang menjadi kaptennya karena setahu Draco, Blaise adalah pemain yang handal dan dapat dipercaya untuk memimpin Quidditch ini, bahkan di dunia asalnya Draco menunjuk Blaise sebagai wakilnya.

Draco merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya, saat dilihat Draco tidak menyangka kalau Harry mengikutinya dan tidak kembali bersama Weasley. Pemuda itu memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan mengapa ia berada di sini.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Harry yang mengerti isyarat tadi, melihat Draco tidak akan menjawabnya maka Harry langsung mengatakan apa maksudnya, "Bagaimana Ashton?"

Draco terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry dan mencoba untuk menghiraukannya dengan cara memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada latihan Quidditch tim Slytherin, ia melihat Blaise membuat gol dengan memasukkan Quaffle ke dalam ring. Draco tidak menyangka kalau temannya itu adalah seorang chaser yang hebat.

Remaja yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat begitu sabar menanti jawaban dari Draco, walaupun tahu ia tengah dihiraukan tapi ia masih berharap kalau ketua murid laki-laki yang dingin tersebut mau berbicara dengannya. Terkadang Harry heran mengapa ia bisa menjadi prefect, ia sangat pemalu dan sulit untuk berbicara bahkan ia tidak begitu tegas. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Hermione, ia masih jauh berada di bawahnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Snape sangat menyukainya meskipun pada awalnya ia sedikit ragu karena Ashton adalah seorang Potter." Kata Draco yang membuyarkan lamunan Harry. "Aku tahu kalau keadaan Ashton Potter bukan hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Potter. Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

"Benar sekali." Ujar Harry lirih, jatungnya terasa berdebar keras saat Draco menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia terlihat begitu tampan saat dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi."

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kamarmu atau ke menara Gryffindor untuk menyusul Weasley." Ujar Draco dengan tenang.

"Mengapa? Apanya yang salah?"

"Permintaanmu." Jawab Draco, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Permintaanmu sama sekali tidak bisa kukabulkan." Setelah itu Draco berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Harry yang hanya dapat duduk menatapnya tidak percaya.

Harry tersentak ketika Draco telah pergi dari hadapannya, ia berniat untuk menyusulnya namun itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena saat ini Draco kelihatan begitu kesal dengannya. Apa permintaan yang ia katakan tadi begitu berat untuk di kabulkan? Memang Draco tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun yang mengatakan kalau ia tengah kesal pada Harry, pemuda itu sangat sulit untuk dibaca emosinya dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi yang sering ia kenakan setiap saat tetapi bila ia tidak kesal, untuk apa ia pergi dari tempat ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Harry, mulai dari pertanyaan sederhana hingga pertanyaan yang sulit ia mengerti sendiri. Benar, semua menganggap kalau Draco Malfoy adalah seorang _enigma_, Harry menambahkan kalau dia sulit untuk dimengerti hampir semua orang. Bahkan Voldemort saja lebih mudah dipahami daripada Draco, ok… langkah awal memang tidak begitu mulus namun hal ini tidak mengatakan kalau Harry akan menyerah untuk mengenal lebih jauh lagi siapa Draco Malfoy. Anak bodoh, alasan sebenarnya Draco menghindarinya adalah untuk melindunginya, hanya saja Harry yang tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Walaupun begitu Harry berpikir untuk apa ia ingin mengenal Draco lebih jauh lagi? Karena dia adalah objek obsesimu sejak tahun pertama, kata suara kecil dalam kepalanya yang mampu membuat wajah remaja itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Memang, saat ini ia berhubungan dengan Terry namun Harry tidak pernah menyukai Terry lebih dari sekedar teman. Ia menerima ajakan Terry untuk menjadi kekasihnya karena Harry ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Draco, namun ternyata hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa. Ia tetap terobsesi dengan ketua murid laki-laki yang menjadi partner-nya dalam pelajaran ramuan itu.

Dari dulu Harry memang sangat menyukai Draco, mungkin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di toko baju Madam Malkine, saat ia melihat anak laki-laki kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya dan hanya memberikan tatapan dingin padanya meskipun mereka tidak saling kenal sebelum menghiraukannya. Bahkan di kereta api Hogwarts setelah Draco Malfoy tahu siapa namanya pun ia tidak begitu tertarik pada Harry, ia hanya menjauhinya dan menunjukkan sikap dingin padanya. Awalnya Harry tidak mengerti mengapa ada seorang anak kecil yang mampu bersikap dingin seperti itu padahal semua orang sangat ingin mengenal pahlawan dari dunia sihir yang mampu mengalahkan Voldemort pada usia satu setengah tahun, ia hanya bingung dan sampai saat inipun Harry masih belum tahu apa alasannya.

"Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Ashton mengenainya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang Slytherin dan dia tidak kelihatan dingin dengan teman satu asramanya. Malahan dia peduli pada mereka." Gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa Ashton adalah kesayangan Draco."

Sebuah rencana terbentuk di benaknya, ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila karena itu. Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sosok Draco yang tengah berdiri di samping lapangan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Draco berdiri seperti seorang Adonis, begitu tampan dan sempurna, di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis muda yang sedikit pendek dari Harry namun luar biasa anggunnya. Saat melihat gadis itu membicarakan sesuatu di telinga Draco dan Draco hanya mendengarkannya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu membuat Harry merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, apalagi posisi mereka begitu dekat. Harry tidak yakin apa itu, tapi yang jelas dia ingin sekali menghancurkan gadis yang kelihatan begitu akrab dengan Draco, terlalu akrab dari apa yang Harry pikirkan. Apakah itu artinya ia cemburu?

Gadis itu pernah Harry lihat beberapa kali saat berada di aula besar dan di kelas, kalau tidak salah ia berada di Slytherin dan sangat populer di kalangan anak laki-laki yang ada di Hogwarts karena kecantikan serta keanggunannya. Gadis itu memang cantik dengan rambut merah marun panjangnya yang terurai bergelombang, kulit putih yang lembut, dan bola mata berwarna biru yang selalu dingin dan hangat pada saat yang sama. Harry tidak yakin siapa namanya, namun dari apa yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya yang lain kalau gadis itu adalah seorang Lady, iya… sekarang Harry ingat, gadis itu adalah Lady Greengrass yang selalu terlihat begitu akrab dengan Lord Malfoy yang tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy itu sendiri.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya atas apa yang Lady muda itu katakan, Harry tidak tahu pasti apa itu namun ia ingin mencari tahu. Mungkin saja Ashton tahu jawaban dari apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega Harry segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia tidak ingin Ron dan yang lainnya mengetahui kalau ia tinggal di lapangan untuk berbicara dengan salah satu seorang Slytherin kecuali Ashton, ia tidak bisa meresikokan persahabatan mereka.

Sementara itu, Draco yang mendengarkan observasi yang Daphne lakukan mengenai Hogwarts beberapa hari ini membuat Draco sedikit tertarik. Dia memang tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat ini, oleh karena itu ia meminta Daphne untuk menjelaskannya. Draco ingin mengatui apa yang terjadi di tempat ini, apakah berbeda dengan tempat asalnya atau sama? Namun dari apa yang Draco perhatikan selama ini, semenjak ia muncul kalau di tempat ini sangat mirip dengan dunia asalnya meskipun dengan sedikit perbedaan yang cukup penting di dalamnya.

"Dan di dunia ini keluarga Potter masih hidup, sangat berbeda dengan kejadian sama di dunia asalmu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau Potter mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang pernah kau temui sendiri, Ashton Potter namanya dan uniknya adalah dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga Potter yang tidak masuk ke Gryffindor-rumah singa- melainkan masuk asrama Slytherin. Kau harus melihat bagaiman ekspresi kepala sekolah kita tercinta dan Snape khususnya, kurasa itu adalah saatnya dunia terbalik di mana Voldemort menari di hadapan murid dengan memakai rok tutu warna pink. Ekspresi di wajah mereka sungguh hiburan yang tidak bisa kulupakan seumur hidup." Kata Daphne, dia menjelaskan mengenai keluarga Potter yang masuk Slytherin dengan wajah seperti orang ingin menahan tawa.

Draco merasa sudut bibirnya berkedut, ingin tersenyum namun ia tahan karena ia tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk tersenyum. Ia melihat Blaise yang tengah memberikan instruksi kepada anggotanya sebelum membubarkan mereka untuk istirahat sebentar. Blaise memberikan lambaian tangan kepada Draco dan Daphne yang dibalas Daphne dengan lambaian tangan yang sama antusiasnya. Gadis itu memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa reaksi Harry dan keluarganya?" Tanya Draco dengan suara halus seperti biasanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Harry saat mereka berbicara tadi dan ia berterima kasih pada apapun yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Well, kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri tanpa kujelaskan." Kata Daphne yang diiringi dengan anggukan kepala dari Draco, diapun melanjutkannya lagi. "Harry terlihat terkejut, wajahnya pucat seperti melihat hantu yang sangat ganas. Kurasa itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat baik untuknya. Berbeda dengan Weasley, dia memerah sebelum berubah menjadi ungu seperti orang sembelit, bahkan ia terang-terangan menyebut Ashton yang malang dengan sebuatan pengkhianat dan pelahap maut dalam latihan.

"Reaksi keluarga Potter lebih menarik lagi, keesokan harinya setelah James Potter mendengar keadaan putra bungsunya ia mengirimkan Howler dan meneriaki Ashton kalau mereka tidak pernah membesarkan Ashton untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin yang licik. Bukankah itu adalah reaksi yang dapat kita prediksikan sebelumnya?"

"Walau sulit untuk membayangkannya, aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Daph. Reaksi dingin mereka hanya membuktikan teoriku selama ini kalau para penyihir yang berada di pihak Dumbledore hanya menganggap adanya hitam dan putih di mana mereka menyimpulkan kalau mereka adalah pihak putih yang selalu benar sementara kita adalah pihak hitam yang jahat. Sangat lucu memang, tapi seperti itulah pola berpikir mereka."

"Begitu dangkal dan mudah sekali untuk ditebak. Kurasa mereka tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa yang mengatakan kau harus mengenal siapa musuhmu dengan baik sebelum kau menjatuhkannya dengan sangat keras." Sahut Daphne.

Draco melirik Daphne dari sudut matanya sebelum memberikan senyuman sinis seperti biasa yang ia berikan kepada orang lain, bila Draco memberikan senyuman seperti itu maka semua orang bisa mengatakan kalau Draco Malfoy tengah terhibur dengan apa yang mereka lakukan atau katakan, dan tentu saja untuk melihat seorang Draco memberikan sebuah senyum, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya terwujud. Namun sayangnya baik Daphne maupun Blaise telah kebal dengan auranya, sehingga mereka hanya akan memutar mata mereka bila Draco memberikan senyum pada mereka dengan tujuan tertentu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan istilah muggle seperti itu?" Tanya Draco dengan ringan, senyum kecilnya masih menempel di wajah tampannya. "Jangan katakan kalau kau mencintai semua yang berbau muggle saat liburan musim panasmu kemarin di dunia muggle."

"Ini semua salah Blaise, dia memaksaku untuk mengambil pelajaran telaah muggle tahun lalu. Jadi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan muggle bukan hal yang asing lagi bila kau membicarakannya denganku. Walaupun kami mempelajari kebudayaan mereka, bukan berarti kami akan menjadi penjilat muggle seperti kelompok Order milik Dumbledore. Dan Draco, aku tidak pergi ke dunia muggle pada liburan ini. Meskipun aku mencintai produk sepatu buatan mereka seperti Prada, jangan samakan aku dengan Weasley."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Draco, ia melirik Daphne yang tengah memandangnya dengan sangat lekat. "Buat apa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

Daphne mengangkat bahunya, dengan suara tidak peduli ia menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin karena kau adalah Draco Malfoy, ahli waris dari keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal sebagai keluarga tertua, terhormat, dan mempunyai darah termurni dari keluarga penyihir yang ada." Jawabnya dengan nada sarkatis.

Senyum Draco berubah menjadi sedikit sayu sementara tatapannya mengarah pada langit biru yang kelihatan begitu sendu, sangat sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Draco melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya secara perlahan, selama lima detik ia hanya terdiam.

"Kau salah, Daph. Keluarga Malfoy bukan lagi keluarga yang mempunyai darah paling murni di sini."

"Kurasa tidak seperti itu." Sangkal Daphne bersikeras.

"Iya, keluarga Malfoy tidak akan murni lagi karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir yang hanya mempunyai darah campuran. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan pandangan mereka." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Draco membuat Daphne membisu.

"Kau tahu, Dray. Kau tidak perlu menghindari _Gryffindor Golden Boy_ kalau kau sangat mencintainya hanya untuk melindunginya. Pertahankan dia sampai titik darah penghabisan kalau kau bisa, sebab aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

Pernyataan yang dibuat Draco memang benar, Draco menyukai Harry Potter yang seorang penyihir berdarah campuran di masa lalunya dan juga di sini. Itu adalah Draco yang berada di tempat asalnya, bukan Draco yang berasal dari sini. Hubungan Draco dengan Harry tidak mungkin terjadi di tempat ini, bisa dibilang sangat mustahil karena perbedaan di antara mereka, juga karena mereka jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Yang membuat Daphne bingung adalah, buat apa Draco bersikukuh mempertahankan perasaannya yang telah lama bila hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi untuk kedua kalinya? Tapi Daphne akan mencoba untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua, Draco pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena salama ini dialah orang yang paling menderita.

Daphne pernah menanyakan pendapatnya pada Draco beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun yang didapat Daphne adalah Draco malah menghindarinya selama tiga hari, sungguh tiga hari tanpa Draco. Oleh karena itu Daphne tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Draco adalah temannya dan bagaimanapun juga dia akan mempertahankan temannya dengan segala cara.

'Aku tahu kalau jauh di lubuk hati, kalian berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain.' Pikir Daphne, ia melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Harry memberikan tatapan penuh kecemburuan padanya sebelum berjalan menjauh. 'Dan kelihatannya itu tidak sulit karena kelihatannya _The Golden Boy _ juga menyukai Dray. Kalau tidak, buat apa ia memberikanku tatapan seperti itu?'

Daphne melirik ke arah Draco, ia mendapati pemuda itu tengah mendengarkan apa kata Blaise yang telah menghampiri mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju atau menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tidak setuju, Draco benar-benar memberikan perhatian pada apa yang Blaise katakan. Daphne mengetahui kalau Blaise tengah membicarakan pertandingan Quidditch yang tidak lama lagi akan berlangsung di Hogwarts, pertandingan pertama adalah Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw jadi tidak heran kalau Blaise meminta pendapat dari Draco yang di dunia asalnya adalah seorang kapten Quidditch yang sangat handal, Daphne dan Blaise tentunya mengetahui hal itu setelah melihat ingatan dari pensive milik Draco beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Daphne, ayo!" teriak Blaise.

Lamunan Daphne buyar mendengar teriakan dari Blaise, dia menyadari kalau kedua teman baiknya telah berjalan duluan yang kini berhenti sebentar untuk menunggunya. Dengan senyum kecil Daphne berjalan menghampiri Blaise dan Draco, ia memegang tangan kanan Blaise yang menuntunya agar tidak ketinggalan dengan mereka berdua.

* * *

AN: Thanks udah mampir

Author: Sky


End file.
